All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: It's Christmas 1984 and Kitty devises a plan to get Jackie and Hyde back together. But will it work? Or did Hyde ruin his chances of ever being back with Jackie when he picked Sam? Read and Find out. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :
1. I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

It had been five years since Jackie and Hyde had been together. It was December 22nd, 1974 and Hyde had been trying unsuccessfully since Sam had left to get Jackie back. But each and every time he tried to talk to her, she pushed him away in fear of getting hurt. She had been gone for six months on a trip to London and Hyde has missed her more than ever. He was sitting on the couch in his new apartment as Kitty ran around the living room trying to make it more decorative. The last few years hadn't been too joyful for him when the one person he wanted to be with couldn't stand the sight of him. He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't even hear Kitty trying to talk to him.

"Steven?" She asked again.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked at her. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if you were coming over for Christmas Eve." She said.

Hyde sighed. "Uh…well…sure."

"Everyone is coming." She said smiling.

"Even uh…" He started.

"Even Jackie?" She asked smiling.

Hyde smirked. "Uh yeah…even Jackie?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes. Donna said she would be home tonight."

Hyde sat up in his seat. "Oh really?

Kitty nodded. "Yes. Her flight lands at seven. Donna was supposed to pick her up…but the kids are all sick with the stomach flu." She said referring to Eric and Donna's twin daughters and their son.

Hyde grimaced. "Gross."

Kitty giggled. "So…I guess that means someone has to pick her up. Michael and Fez won't be here until tomorrow…and Red and I are supposed to go to Bob's for his annual Adult Christmas Party."

Hyde looked up at her. "Are you suggesting I pick her up?"

Kitty shrugged. "Well…I suppose you could. You don't have any other plans do you?"

Hyde cleared his throat. "No. I don't."

"Then you could pick her up…" She whispered.

Hyde rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm not sure that's the best idea Mrs. Foreman."

"Well why not?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Jackie's not too fond of me." He said looking down at his shoes.

"On the contrary…she loves you too much. That's what scares her." She said rubbing his back.

Hyde laughed. "Sure…if she really loved me…why would she keep turning me down?"

"Steven…I never said anything when we found out about Sam. But the truth is…I thought it was one of the stupidest things you have ever done." She said sadly.

Hyde closed his eyes. "You don't have to tell me that."

"Jackie was devastated after that. I mean…she became so cold and standoffish after. She wasn't herself. And trying to date Fez…well that was sure not anything she would ever do. I mean Steven…that girl loved you more than anything in the world." She whispered.

"No offense Mrs. Foreman…I just don't really want to talk about this. I wake up every morning with that hanging over my head and it's enough to slowly kill me so…please…" He whispered.

Kitty sighed. "Alright. Well…someone does need to pick her up."

Hyde nodded. "Uh sure. Yeah I'll pick her up. Seven you said?"

She smiled. "Yes. Seven o'clock sharp."

He smiled. "Ok then. I'll take care of it."

She patted his head. "I knew you would. See you tomorrow sweet heart."

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. See you tomorrow Mrs. Foreman."

When Kitty left, Hyde looked over at the clock and saw that it was already five. It was just two hours till he had to pick Jackie up. The thought of seeing her was more exciting than anything…but he was afraid of what her reaction would be. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes quickly trying to catch a few moments of sleep before going to the airport. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind drifted to many years earlier when Jackie and he were together and happy.

_Walking out of his bedroom in the basement, Hyde spotted his beautiful girlfriend fussing over something on the table. Walking around the couch, he plopped down beside her and saw that she was just finishing up wrapping a present._

"Whose that for?" He asked.

Jackie smirked at him. "You of course."

Hyde smiled. "Can I open it now?"

She shook her head. "Not until tomorrow Steven."

Smirking, he leaned forward and began to nibble on her ear. "Please…" He purred.

She shivered. "Steven! No!" 

_He giggled and moved his lips down to her neck. "Come on baby…you know you want to tell me."_

Her eyes fluttered shut. "You're not playing fair."

"All is fair in love and war…" He whispered in her ear. 

_Jackie pouted. "It's not like you will tell me what you're getting me! I've been asking you for three weeks for a hint."_

Hyde pulled back. "Well I'm not telling you."

"Then I'm not telling you." She said leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. 

_Hyde looked at her out of the corner of her eye and saw the stern look on her face and it made him smile. As tough as she tried to act, she was a softie at heart. He knew that with one little touch her icy exterior would melt and she would be putty in his arms. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek gently and he felt her stiffen at first. But when his lips pressed to the corner of her mouth he felt her relax in his arms._

"Come on Jacks…baby…doll…we don't have to fight." He said.

Jackie shrugged. "I'm not fighting Steven."

He nuzzled her and rubbed her side with his hands. "Then why won't you kiss me baby?" He asked as he latched his lips to her neck, sucking gently.

Her breath hitched slightly. "Mmmm….Steven…."

"There's my girl…." He whispered as he felt her breaking slowly. 

"_God Steven…how do you do that?" She asked moving her hand to his head, latching his fingers to his curls._

"_I'm gifted." He smirked against her neck. "And you…taste so damn good." He said as be began to suck again._

"Steven…I love you." She said sighing as she leaned back on the couch.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. "Right back at ya doll."

"I just want to make it a perfect Christmas Steven. I want the Christmas I always wanted as a kid." She whispered to him. 

_Hyde saw the look in her eyes and he saw the pain she had been trying to hide for years. He put his hand out to her and pulled her body to him. "It's going to be alright Jackie. It will be a great Christmas…"_

Jackie nuzzled into her boyfriend's body. "Never leave me Steven. I couldn't take it."

He kissed the top of her head. "I won't Jacks. I promise I won't."

Hyde woke with a start and groaned when eh realized that it had been just a dream. That was years ago, and thinking back on it now he didn't understand how everything could have fallen apart so badly. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. It took twenty minutes to get to the airport so he had to get a move on. He freshened up as fast as he could and then made his way to the Camino to pick up Jackie. He felt his heart beating at the thought of seeing her after so long, he was afraid of her reaction since she was expecting Donna. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he parked the car and made his way into the crowded airport. He saw hundreds of people reuniting for the holidays with happy looks on their faces. He wished that would be Jackie's reaction but he highly doubted it. He looked around looking for her beautiful face but couldn't find her at first, but then he looked to the left and saw her decked in a long white coat with a matching hat looking for the doll red head who was supposed to pick her up. His heart stopped for a moment and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to let her go. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he didn't understand why she would want him in the first place.

"Steven?" He heard which snapped him out of his daze.

He blinked his eyes a few times. "Uh…hey."

She stared at him confused for a moment. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

He looked down and then back up at her. "Uh…Eathan, Liana and Sarah have the stomach flu." He said. "So…I'm here to pick you up."

"Were Fez, Michael, Kitty and Red busy too?" She asked hand on hip.

He nodded his head slowly. "Yes."

She sighed. "So they sent you?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

She huffed. "Well that's just great."

"Look Jackie…I mean…I-" He said stuttering.

"Well are you going to help me with my bags or do I have to carry them myself?" She asked.

He straightened up. "No. Of course not. Where are the rest of your bags?"

"Follow me." She said swinging her purse over her shoulder and walking towards the baggage claim.

Hyde followed quietly behind her. "So uh…how was your trip?" He asked walking quickly to try and keep up with her.

"Fine." She said shortly.

"Fine?" He said laughing. "That's it? You were in Europe for six months…and that's all you can say?"

She turned to glare at him. "Don't start with me."

Hyde stopped slowly. "Jackie I'm not trying to start anything…I'm just trying to be friendly."

She saw the sadness in his face. "Oh. I'm sorry…it was…fabulous. Just what I needed."

He smiled. "Good. You deserved a nice vacation."

She smiled softly. "Well…thank you. I'm sorry…I just wasn't expecting to see you. Our goodbye before I left didn't go so well."

"Yeah…I guess it didn't." He said sadly as he remembered it.

_Jackie was packing up her clothes for her trip in her apartment that she shared with Fez. Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, she turned slowly expecting to see Kelso or Fez. Instead, she came face to face with none other than Steven Hyde. She sighed, lately he had been so sweet to her and it was almost pulling her in again. But she shook her head knowing that she had to stay strong in order to protect her heart. _

"_Steven. What are you doing here?" She asked._

"I uh…just wanted to say bye before you left." He explained. 

_She smiled softly. "Oh. Well thank you."_

"Are you almost ready?" He asked, trying to make casual conversation. 

"_Just about. But I'm going to need another suit case to fit the rest of my shoes." She said._

Hyde chuckled. "Of course."

Jackie smirked. "Steven you can never have enough shoes. I mean…you never know what you're going to be doing. Each occasion calls for a different type of shoe to go with a different type of outfit."

He smiled. "Jackie…no matter what you will be wearing or what shoes you have on…you always look beautiful."

Her face blushed instantly. "Oh…well…uh thanks Steven."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

Feeling nervous, she turned back to her suit case trying to avoid his baby blue eyes. "So…is that all you came here for? To say goodbye?"

He took a deep breath and walked towards her bed. "No actually…it's not."

She looked up at him. "Oh?"

"I uh…wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

She zipped up the suit case and looked up at him. "Sure…what is it?"

"Well…you see…the thing is…" He said nervously fidgeting as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Steven…what?" She asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if when you got back…I mean I know that this trip is really important to you. You know you said it was about finding yourself and all. But I was just wondering if that meant it would take you away from…" He sighed. "When you get back…do you think…we could go on a date?"

Jackie's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

"I mean…I just thought that you and I could-" He said moving to stand up.

"Steven there is no you and I anymore." She said sternly.

Hyde's eyes caught her cold stare and he shivered. "Well…no I know we aren't together now. But I thought that maybe we could-"

"No. No you shouldn't be thinking about anything that has to do with the two of us Steven." She said looking down at the zipper of her suit case.

Hyde swallowed hard. "I don't…why?"

"Well because." She said standing up straight.

"Because?" He asked trying to stifle a laugh. "That's your answer? Because?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked glaring at him.

He laughed. "Well yeah…I do."

She put her hand on her hip. "And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Jackie I don't understand. Why can't there be an us anymore?" She was about to open her mouth when he put his hand up. "And don't say 'because'…that's not a proper answer."

She sighed. "Fine. You want a proper answer? Then I'll give you one!"

"Ok." He said leaning into her.

"Because you broke my heart Steven Hyde." His face began to fall. "You broke my heart and no one is ever going to be able to fix it." She said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Jackie- He started.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me when you picked Sam?" She asked.

He sighed. "That was years ago." He pleaded with her.

"And yet, it still hurts just as much as it did the first day." She said letting the first tear fall.

_Hyde sighed. "Jackie if I could take away that pain from you I would."_

"Would you?" She challenged.

He put a hand on her cheek. "Of course I would Jackie. I love you."

She felt her eyes close as his strong hands caressed her face. "Steven…"

"I was a stupid, immature boy then Jackie. I didn't understand how much we had…how I would lose you. How I would lose my whole world…" He paused. "But you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. I could never intentionally hurt you."

Jackie felt her heart ache for a moment and then she remembered how cruel he had been to her when he first picked Sam. Her eyes snapped open and they showed all the pain and fury that had built up in her tiny form. "Well it's to late Steven." She said pulling away from him.

Hyde felt her slipping away and his pulse quickened. "No. It's not."  


_She nodded. "Yes it is Steven."_

He grabbed for her hand just as she tried to make a break for the door. "Why is it too late?"

"Because." She said again.

"That's not a real answer…" He reminded her trying to smile softly.

"Because I don't love you anymore." She whispered.

_  
Hyde pulled his hand back. "What?"_

"You heard me." She said standing up straight. "I don't love you anymore."

Hyde shook his head. "You don't mean that."

She took a deep breath. "Of course I do."

Hyde looked down and then back up at her. "Jackie…I still love you. And I know you love me too."

She shook her head. "I don't. I stopped loving you the moment you chose that skank over me." She said.

He shook his head. "No you didn't! I know you didn't! You wouldn't have picked fights with me…you wouldn't have teased her if you didn't care!"

She shrugged. "Shows how much you know about me Steven or love for that matter. I don't love you…I may have at one point. But that's over."

Hyde began to get angry since he know she was lying. "Stop lying Jackie."

"I'm not lying." She said laughing. "And to tell you the truth…I don't know how I ever could have loved you in the first place."

He glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…I'm of high class Steven." She said hand on hips. "I come from a well established family. I'm beautiful and I could have any guy in the world…and you…" She said gesturing to him. "You come from a low class family…you're mother lied to you about who your father was for years. And both your mother and Bud were nothing but disgusting burn outs, and so are you. You'll never amount to anything Steven. You'll be living in the Foreman's basement forever and you'll be all alone. You're a degenerate Steven…a stupid degenerate who isn't worthy of love. I was young and stupid when I thought that I could be in a relationship with you but no I know better. I deserve more…and you could never give me what I want. I'm better than you and I always will be Steven, that just the way it is."

Hyde's heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to bust through his chest. "I can't believe you would say those things…"

"Well I did. And I meant every word." She said putting her arms over her chest.  
  
_Hyde nodded his head as he backed off. "Ok then. Have a nice trip Jackie."_

She huffed. "And where have I heard that before?" She asked sarcastically.

He looked down as he reached the door. "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Goodbye Steven." She said turning on her heal and walking to her bedroom before slamming the door shut. 

_Sighing, Hyde made his way out into the hallway before shutting the door and walking away from her once again. This time…not by choice. _

Snapping back to reality, Jackie and Hyde had to face how they had left things before she left. Clearing his throat, Hyde grabbed her bags from her.

"The uh…the Camino is out front." He said.

She nodded. "Oh…thanks."

They walked in silence and filled up the car and began to make their journey back to Point Place. The roads were a bit icy because it had begun to rain onto of the snow that had been down for a few days.

"So uh…did you talk to Fez?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes. He sold the apartment."

He nodded. "Yeah. He moved in with his girlfriend Cassie."

"Mrs. Foreman said that I could stay with them until I find a new place." She said.

"Oh. Good." He said.

"I'm sure I'll sleep in Laurie or Eric's room since you're in the basement." She said.

Hyde looked over at her quickly. "I actually moved out about a month ago."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. I got an apartment a few minutes from their place. Mrs. Foreman wanted me stay close." He explained.

"Oh. Well that's great." She said.

He shrugged. "I figured I'm 24 now…it was time to move on."

She smiled softly. "Sure. I bet Mrs. Foreman was sad to see you leave…"

"She cried for nearly three days." He said laughing. "And my fridge has been full since I moved in. She drops by every two days with more food for me. I guess she is afraid I'll starve without her."

She laughed. "She loves you."

He nodded. "Yeah. She does…"

"And you care about her…" She said.

He sighed. "I do. She's been great to me…Mr. Foreman too."

"Um…so what else is new? I heard Brooke was pregnant again." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. She's four months along or so."

"That's great. How is Michael taking the news?" She asked.

"He's pretty excited. He wants to name the kid Pink Floyd whether it's a boy or girl." He said laughing.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh God…what did I ever see in him?"

Hyde huffed. "Who knows?"

"And Betsy? How's she taking it?" She asked.

"I don't know if she fully understands what it means. I mean she's only five…but she says she is excited to be a big sister." He said.

"I've missed her." Jackie said looking out her window. "I brought her back a few presents."

"Any matching outfits?" He teased.

Jackie glared at him and smirked. "As a matter of fact…three!"

Hyde smiled. "Of course."

She looked down. "Steven?"

"Yeah?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I…just wanted to apol-" She started.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it Jackie."

"But Steven I-" She tried desperately.

"Just…don't." He said smiling. "It's fine. I deserved it."

She shook her head. "You didn't."

"Jackie…let's just forget about it ok?" He pleaded. "Please…"

She was silent for a moment and then nodded her head. "Ok…if that's what you want."

"That's what I want." He said softly.

"Ok." She said trying to smile.

The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up in front of the Foreman's. Hyde grabbed her bags as they made their way in. They walked through the slider in the kitchen and then into the living room where they saw Kitty doting on Red.

"Hi." Jackie said.

Kitty turned quickly to them. "Oh sweetie!"

"Hi!" Jackie said running over to hug her before turning her attention to Red who was lying on the couch and he looked to be in pain. "Oh God…Red what happened?"

"I'm fine." Red said trying to stand up to say hi to her.

"Red don't be stupid." Kitty said helping him back down. "You threw your back out."

"How did he do that?" Hyde asked.

"He was trying to put salt on the driveway to make it less slippery and he fell on the ice. I swear you could hear his back cracking all the way in the kitchen." She said sadly.

"Oh no Red. I'm so sorry." Jackie said sitting next to him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so kid." He said. "I'm just getting old."

Kitty sighed. "Unfortunately Jackie…with Red down and out I don't think I'm going to be able to let you stay here like I promised. It's not that we don't want you here…it's just that I need to focus all my attention on Red."

Jackie nodded. "I completely understand Mrs. Foreman. Don't you worry about me. I will be just fine in a hotel."

Red sighed. "Now Kitty she can't stay in a hotel."

"Well maybe she could crash on Fez's couch?" Kitty asked.

"We can't put her through that Kitty." Red said. "They can't keep their hands off each other for more than three minutes."

Jackie smiled. "Don't worry about it…I'll figure it out."

"Well Michael and Brooke are re-doing the house to make more room for the new baby. And the kids are sick at Eric and Donna's…" Kitty said.

"Honestly…don't worry about it." Jackie said.

"Well why don't you stay with Steven?" Kitty asked.

Red groaned. "Kitty…"

"Mrs. Foreman…" Jackie said. "I…I don't think…"

"Steven you wouldn't have a problem with that would you?" She asked.

Hyde looked at Jackie. "I…don't want you stuck in a hotel on Christmas Jackie. You're more than welcome to stay with me."

"Well…are you sure about that?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "If you want too…"

"Well than it's settled." Kitty said triumphantly. "Jackie will stay with Steven."

"Great." Jackie said trying to smile.

"Yeah. Great." Hyde said.

"Well why don't you get Jackie all settled in." Kitty said. "I need to tend to Red."

Jackie nodded. "Uh…sure…"

"Yeah. Come on." Hyde said reluctantly leading Jackie back out to the car.

When they were gone Red sat up straight. "I can't believe you talked me into this Kitty."

"Well we weren't lying about you falling on the ice." She said.

"But I didn't throw my back out. Jackie could have stayed here." He said.

"Red…it was just a little white lie in hopes that Jackie and Steven could get back together." She said.

"Or…it will turn into a blood bath when Jackie murders him." Red said.

"Red can you honestly tell me that Jackie and Steven aren't meant to be together?" She asked.

Red sighed. "Steven and Jackie are great together. Everyone knows that. But…Steven ruined the chances for them to be together again."

"People make mistakes Red. But when people truly love each other…they will always find their way back to one another." She said.

"Well I hope you know what you're doing Kitty. If this ends badly…it's your fault." He said.

"I swear everything will turn out for the best." Kitty said. "Trust me."

Red shrugged. "Ok. Well I'm going to go get a beer so the next time someone comes over I won't have to fake not being able to walk." He said smirking.

"And a merry Christmas to you too Red." She said laughing.


	2. There Is Just One Thing I Need

**Hey guys thanks for the Reviews! Someone pointed out that I accidentally wrote 1974 when it is indeed supposed to be 1984. Sorry about that! Here is the next chapter...hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

As Hyde opened the door to his apartment, the tension between both he and Jackie was clearly evident. Neither was sure how this was exactly going to play out or if it was the best idea for that matter. Hyde carried Jackie's bags into the spare bedroom which she followed him into. He placed them on the bed and turned to her nervously.

"Uh…so this is where you will stay." He said.

"Ok." She said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Um…I know it's not much. I just got the place and I wasn't really expecting visitors anytime soon." He said.

Jackie looked around and saw the bare white walls and just a simple blue comforter on the bed. "Steven, it's great. Don't worry about it."

He nodded. "Right…well…come with me."

Jackie followed him out into the living room. "I'm assuming this is the living room?" She joked trying to lighten the mood.

Hyde looked at her nervously. "Well…yes. I mean…what else would it be?"

Jackie's heart plummeted. "Uh…I don't know?"

He took a deep breath. "Anyway. So this is the living room. The kitchen is right there. There is a closet over here if you need any more room for your stuff. The bathroom is there and that's my room…" He said pointing to the half open door.

Jackie nodded. "Ok."

"There is a laundry room on the first floor if you need it." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Sounds great."

"Great." He sighed and looked around. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Not really. But thank you." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Sure…"

There was a few moments of awkward silence before they both spoke at the same time.

"Steven-"

"Listen Jacks-"

They laughed. "You go ahead…" Hyde said.

Jackie nodded. "I was just going to say…that it was very sweet of you to let me stay here. You didn't have to do that, I would have been fine in a hotel room for a few days."

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie I wouldn't feel right having you stay by yourself in some dingy hotel during the holidays. Besides, you've been gone for awhile. You must have forgotten that the hotel's here aren't five stars like the ones you must have stayed in in London." He said.

Jackie smiled. "I suppose not. But still…it was very nice of you considering…"

He put his hand up. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that?"

Jackie sighed. "Steven…I just feel terrible."

"Jackie most of the stuff you said was true." He said. "I'm just a burnout like my parents."

Jackie flinched at his words. "I was just upset. I just…Steven you broke my heart so bad and I-"

"Listen…lets just move on ok? There is no use rehashing the past. That's not going to do any good. So just forget it, I'm fine." He said trying to sound truthful.

"But Steven-" She tried again.

"Jackie. Seriously…forget it." He said sternly.

Jackie jumped slightly. "Ok…"

"Thank you." He cleared his throat. "I have some business to take care of down at the store. You going to be alright here alone?"

"The store? You still have it?" She asked.

He nodded. "It's about all I've got."

She looked down. "Oh. Um…I'll be fine here. I'm kind of jet lagged. I'll just take a nap."

He looked at her for a moment. "Uh alright. Well…the number is still the same if you need anything."

She nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

"There is food in the fridge and beer or whatever. Help yourself." He said walking towards the door.

"Ok. Bye." She said watching him leave.

Sighing, she plopped down on the couch and prayed that she could find somewhere else to stay soon because this was never going to work.

* * *

Down at the store, Hyde was ringing up a few customers when Kelso bust through the door with Betsy at his side.

"Hey man." He said plopping down on the couch.

Hyde nodded. "Hey Kelso. Hey Bets."

"Hey Uncle Hyde." She said smiling. "Daddy said Auntie Jackie was coming home today. Is that true?"

Hyde smiled at his goddaughter. "Sure is."

"Well where is she!?" She yelled.

"She's at my place." He said.

Kelso sat up with a grin. "You're place huh?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Kelso…"

Kelso put his hands over his daughters ears. "You dog! She hasn't even been home a day and you already got her in the sack!"

"Kelso!" Hyde yelled getting annoyed.

"Tell me…is she is flexible as she used to be?" He asked.

Hyde leaned forward and frogged him. "It's not like that man."

"Daddy I can hear everything you're saying." She said looking up at her father.

Kelso took his hands off her ears. "Well pretend you don't cuz your Mommy will kill me."

She nodded. "You got it."

Kelso looked back to Hyde. "What do you mean it's not like that? Why would she be at your apartment if it isn't 'like that'?" He asked.

"Because she needed a place to stay." Hyde said as he began to pick up discarded records around Kelso.

"I thought she was going to stay with the Foremans?" He asked.

Hyde sighed. "Red threw out his back so Kitty said Jackie needed to stay somewhere else."

"So the most logical place happened to be with you?" He asked in disbelief. "Hyde…I may not be the smartest out of our friends but I can still tell you that is the worst idea ever."

Hyde smirked. "No kidding."

"I mean the two of you will probably just end up killing each other with all that pent up sexual tension." Kelso said.

"There is no pent up sexual tension…at least not on Jackie's end. She made her feelings very clear before she left." Hyde said.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Hyde I think I know Jackie pretty well…and from what I do know she is very good at bottling up her feelings and then lashing out at people. That's precisely what she was doing."

"Not this time Kelso. It's over. I screwed up…I can't make it up to her this time." He said sadly.

"Are you sure about that?" Kelso asked.

Hyde nodded. "Of course I am. Jackie has never said such mean things to me before. She always told me she believed in me…that I was more than my parents but for the first time she said the things that would hurt the most. That's how I know she meant them."

"I don't think so Uncle Hyde." Betsy said climbing up on her father's lap.

"And why not?" Hyde asked leaning into the little girl.

"Mommy was talking to Auntie Jackie before she left for her big trip. Auntie Jackie was crying and she said that she felt terrible about what she said to you. She said she was just so hurt that she had to lie to you in order to protect herself from getting hurt again. She said she still loves you." Betsy said.

Hyde's heart began to beat faster. "She said all that?"

Kelso smiled proudly. "See now I know you're my daughter…you have my awesome snooping skills." He said kissing her head.

"Thank you Daddy." Betsy said before turning back to Hyde. "Auntie Jackie loves you Uncle Hyde."

Hyde thought about it for a moment. "So you think…there is a chance I could get Jackie back again?"

Kelso and Betsy looked at each other. "Yup." They both said.

Hyde smiled and looked at Betsy. "You know what Bets…you deserve an extra special Christmas present this year. Whatever you want…it's on me. But right now…I have to go try and work on getting Jackie back." He said kissing her head. "Leo! Think you can watch the store for a little while?"

Leo nodded. "Sure man."

Hyde smiled. "I'll see you guys later." Hyde said running out the door after grabbing his coat.

Kelso looked at his daughter. "Good work kid. Grandma Kitty will be proud."

Betsy smiled. "I still get my five bucks right?"

Kelso nodded. "Sure thing kiddo. Let's go see Grandma Kitty and give her a play by play."

"Is Mommy all set with her part of the plan?" Betsy asked as she held onto her fathers hand as they walked to the car.

"Yeah. She is on her way to Hyde's apartment now." He said.

"So Uncle Hyde and Auntie Jackie will be together by Christmas then?" She asked.

Kelso smiled. "We can only hope kiddo."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jackie was going through her suitcases trying to unpack a few things. She had gotten a call from Brooke asking to come over so she was waiting for her arrival. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Jackie walked over to answer it. When she opened the door she was so happy to see a pregnant Brooke standing on the other side.

"Ahhh!" Jackie yelled. "Look at you all pregnant and adorable!"

Brooke giggled. "And look at you…as beautiful as ever!"

Jackie flashed a big smile at her. "Did you expect anything less?"

"Of course not." Brooke said as she walked over to her so they could hug.

"It's so good to see you." Jackie said to her.

"You too. We've missed you around here." Brooke said.

Jackie pulled back and rubbed her belly. "I can't believe you're pregnant again."

Brooke laughed. "Me either."

"Are you excited?" She asked.

Brooke nodded. "I really am. If this baby is anything like Betsy I'll be really lucky."

"I wish she could have come with you. I miss that little girl." She said.

Brooke shrugged her coat off as Jackie took it. "I know. But Michael had been planning to take her shopping tonight for sometime."

Jackie nodded. "I understand. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

Brooke nodded. "Right. But enough of the kids talk…tell me about your trip!"

Jackie smiled. "It was amazing Brooke. London is absolutely beautiful!"

"So I hear!" Brooke said sitting next to her on the couch. "Did you meet anyone?"

Jackie looked at her. "You mean like guys?"

"Yes." Brooke said. "I mean before you left…you were still hung up on Hyde."

Jackie sighed. "I went on a few dates…but it didn't amount to anything."

"So you still have feelings for Hyde then?" She asked.

Jackie looked down. "It seems that I just can't shake him."

Brooke smiled but tried to hide it not to have Jackie catch on. "Well he meant a lot to you."

"But it doesn't matter now…" Jackie said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I kept trying to apologize to Steven about the things I said before I left but he just wouldn't let me. He thinks I really think that little of him and I feel so bad. It's clear that he's forgotten all about me." She said.

Brooke scoffed. "That's hardly true."

Jackie looked up at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Jackie…Steven was a mess after you left." Brooke said.

"Probably because I made him feel like shit." Jackie said.

Brooke shook her head. "No. Because he finally realized how badly he had screwed up things. For the first time…he truly seemed sorry for what he did to you with the whole Sam thing. He came over the day after you left…"

Jackie fidgeted in her seat. "And…"

"And he and Michael had a long talk about you." She said.

"He talked to Michael about me?" She asked in disbelief after how the two had fought over her for years.

"Yup. Hard to believe I know…but Hyde made it very clear that he was still very much in love with you. In fact…I believe his exact words were: "I will always love Jackie no matter what she thinks of me. She has my heart…and I know now that I'll never get it back." Brooke said.

Jackie stared at Brooke for a moment. "You're lying. Steven would never say something like that."

Brooke put a hand on her protruding belly. "I swear on my unborn baby Jackie…those were his exact words."

Jackie shook her head. "But that's impossible. How could Steven still care about me after all this time? After everything we've been through…how could he still want me?"

"The same way you could still want him." Brooke said holding her friends hand.

"Brooke this is just so complicated." She said starting to tear up.

Brooke sighed and rubbed the top of her hand. "I know it is Jackie. But no one said love was going to be easy. I mean…look at me and Michael…he knocked me up at a concert and six years later we're married and having our second child. No one ever expected us to be together but we just work."

"But Steven chose someone else." She said sniffling.

"He was scared Jackie. Just like you were scared when you said all those mean things to him. Sometimes…you have to really work at love. But Jackie the two of you deserve to be happy…and I don't think that you will be happy unless you're together." Brooke said.

"But how are we just supposed to move past everything that happened? I hurt him and he broke my heart. If you hadn't noticed I haven't been the same since the whole Sam thing." Jackie said.

Brooke smiled sadly. "Oh I noticed…"

"I do love Steven. I just wish things could be the way they were before…I'm afraid we will just be bitter and fight." She said.

"I think that if you do get back together you are just going to have to start fresh. Forget everything that happened in the past and not bring it up again…that's the only way it would work." Brooke said patting her knee.

"Maybe…" Jackie said. "But what am I supposed to do? I can't just tell him I love him out right…"

"Just…give it time." Brooke said standing up.

"Time…" Jackie huffed and noticed Brooke was walking towards the door. "Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Michael and I are helping Brooke make a gingerbread house tonight. I just wanted to drop by and say hello." She said.

Jackie stood up. "Oh. Ok. Thanks for dropping by."

Brooke smiled and hugged her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"If Steven and I haven't killed each other first." She joked as they pulled apart.

Brooke laughed. "Everything will work out for the best Jackie…trust me."

"I hope you're right." Jackie said just as the front door opened.

"You're hope she is right about what?" Hyde asked.

Jackie was startled. "Oh Steven…I didn't expect you back so early."

"Yeah well I had Leo cover for me. I felt bad about leaving you here alone." He said. "But it looks like you already have company…" He smiled. "Hi Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm great. I was just leaving actually though…I just came by to see Jackie." Brooke explained as Hyde helped her with her coat and she noticed something in his hands. "Oh what pretty flowers Hyde…"

Hyde smiled nervously. "Oh…yeah."

"Who are those for?" Brooke said looking at Jackie.

"Well…I just thought you're room could use a little color. The florist said that poinsettias were Christmas flowers." He said handing them to Jackie.

Jackie smiled. "Oh Steven they are beautiful. Thank you!"

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Brooke winked at Jackie. "Well I have to go home and meet Betsy and Michael before he eats all the candy for the gingerbread house." She said huffing.

Jackie and Hyde both laughed. "Give them both a kiss for me and tell them I'll see them tomorrow." She said.

Brooke smiled and hugged her again. "I will. It's so good to see you Jackie. We sure missed you around here. Didn't we Hyde?"

Hyde blushed. "Uh yeah…we did."

Jackie smiled softly at him and Brooke turned to Jackie again. "Well you two have a good night. Bye."

Hyde saw Brooke out and then he turned back to Jackie. "If you don't like the flowers I can-"

"I love them Steven. They really are beautiful." She assured him.

"Good." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Steven?" Jackie asked as she set the flowers down on the coffee table.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well I was just thinking…Christmas is in a few days…and you don't have a tree." She said.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…I guess I forgot about that."

She nodded. "Well…it's not too late. Maybe…we could go out and get one?"

Hyde looked up at her surprised by her suggestion. "Oh. Right now?"

She shifted in her spot. "Well only if you wanted to. We don't have to…I mean if you don't want its ok. I just thought…it would be something to do."

Hyde smiled. "No I think it's a great idea."

She smiled. "Ok then."

"Why don't you get something warmer on? It's really cold out there." He said cocking his head towards the window.

Jackie nodded. "Ok. I'll only be a minute." She said picking up the flowers to bring them to her room.

Hyde stood nervously by the door trying to figure out how to go about this whole situation. It wasn't going to be easy…even if Jackie still had feelings for him they still had a lot to work through. But he didn't have much time to think as Jackie met him by the door in just a few minutes. They walked to the car and drove off to the nearest tree lot and began searching.

* * *

"So I don't know much about looking for trees." Hyde said. "Mrs. Foreman usually did that."

"Except for the year that you got Eric to cut one down on the side of the road." She teased elbowing him.

"Ah yes…that was the year that Laurie spiked the punch…you got shitted and thought that the hot rollers that Kelso bought you were the best present ever." He said.

Jackie scoffed. "Oh shut up. At least he spent more than six dollars and some change!"

"And I got tube socks in the end…" He said shaking his head laughing.

"You really cared about Donna didn't you?" She asked fearing the answer.

"I think I cared about her because she liked me as a friend. I never loved her…" He said.

Jackie nodded. "Oh."

"I only ever loved one person." He said.

Jackie bit her lip nervously. "Sam."

Hyde's gaze shot up to her. "No." There was a pause where their eyes met nervously. "You."

Jackie's cheeks flushed and it took all her nerve not to reach out and kiss him. "Oh. Well…" She looked past Hyde. "Those trees over there look nice." She said pushing past him too afraid to look back.

Sighing, Hyde followed her. "Jackie look I-"

"What about this one?" She asked ignoring his question.

"It's nice. But Jackie-" He started again.

"Then we'll get this one. Do you have cash? Or no…I can pay for it." She said nervously searching through her purse.

He reached out to her and stopped her frantic movements. "You don't have to buy my Christmas tree."

"Well it's the least I can do Steven." She said trying not to cry. "You bought me those beautiful flowers and you're letting me stay in your house."

"I told you not to worry about any of that. It was my pleasure." He assured her searching her eyes frantically.

"Yes well I think you should let me pay for it Steven." She said avoiding his eyes at all cost.

"Jackie will you just look at me." He pleaded pulling her closer.

"Steven I-" She started as her eyes met his.

"Can I help you two?" The tree seller asked.

Jackie thanked God for the interruption. "Yes. We would like to buy this tree." She said turning to him as Hyde kept his gaze on her.

"Well this sure is a beauty isn't it?" The man asked.

"Yes. How much is it?" She asked.

"Fifty dollars." He said.

Jackie nodded. "Right." She looked through her purse. "Here you go…" She said handing him 60. You can keep the change if you help us put it in his truck."

The man smiled. "Sure thing Miss." He turned to Hyde. "You're wife sure is a generous woman." He said.

"I'm not his wife." Jackie assured the man. "We're just friends."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah. Just friends."

Jackie smiled at Hyde. "See now you can't fight me on paying for it. It's done."

Hyde smiled. "Sure. Thank you."

"Well let's get this on your truck." The man said.

Hyde nodded. "I'll help you." He gave Jackie one last look and then walked over to the tree and helped the man carry it to the Camino.

Jackie stood back and sighed heavily. "Good going idiot." She said to herself.

She followed Hyde to the car and waited inside while they tied it up so it wouldn't fall out. A few minutes later she saw Hyde shake the mans hand and then jump into the car with her. He didn't say anything, just started the car and started to drive in the direction of his apartment complex.

Jackie kept glancing at him. "Um…do you have any decorations?"

He sighed. "I think Mrs. Foeman dropped some off."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Look Jackie I-" He stared to say as he turned to her.

But Jackie was focused on the black smoke coming from the Camino. "Steven…"

"Jackie would you just listen to me…" He said getting aggravated.

"But Steven the Camino is smoking!" She yelled.

Hyde looked out the window and saw that she was right, huge puffs of smoke seemed to be protruding from the engine. "Shit." He said pulling over. "Jackie stay in the car."

"I can help you." She tried to reason with him.

"It's freezing outside. Just sit here…" He said grabbing some tools and a flashlight from under his seat.

"Fine." Jackie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Hyde rolled his eyes and made his way to the front of the car to lift the hood. He put the flashlight on it to see if he could see anything but just got a mouthful of the soot and smoke. Coughing, he tried to wipe his now dirty face. He heard the door open and heard the crunching of the snow under Jackie's boots.

"Jackie I thought I told you to stay in the car." He growled.

"Well after that little show you just put on…I thought you could use some help." She said hand on hip.

He glared at her. "Fine."

"Oh well you sure are welcome Steven." She said grabbing the flashlight and looking into the engine. "Jesus Steven…when was the last time you had anything checked on this."

"The Camino is fine Jackie." He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven it's 1984. When you got this it was almost six years old…it's not exactly in mint condition anymore."

"Look…the Camino is my baby. She's fine. I don't trust anyone putting their hands on her." He said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You were always the jealous type."

"Excuse me for not wanting to share my things with other men." He said looking down at the engine.

"Oh here we go…the old Michael fight all over again. He's married and you're still on that!" She yelled.

"Because you would never admit that something happened between you two!" He yelled at her.

Jackie groaned. "Oh for the love of God Steven! Get over it! Nothing happened!"

Hyde stepped closer to her. "It sure looked like something happened or that it was going to happen since Kelso was in a god damn towel!"

Jackie stomped her foot. "Steven I would never have cheated on you! That was your department remember?"

He chuckled. "I was waiting for you to throw that in my face."

"Well excuse me for still hurting when the one man I loved cheated on me not once but twice because he couldn't confront me either time!" She screamed.

"Well I'm sorry princess…but I'm used to people screwing me over so I like to do it before they can do it to me." He said leaning into her.

"And yet I never screwed you over either time!" She screamed.

"You left!" He said throwing his hands up in the air. "You knew that the one thing that would hurt me more than anything would be to leave and that's what you did."

"Because you told me too! In fact you said…and I quote…'have a nice trip!'" She yelled and pushed him back.

"Because you gave me the damn ultimatum!" He screamed.

She put a hand to her forehead. "It wasn't an ultimatum Steven…I just needed to know that you cared. You never could tell me how you felt and I didn't want to stay here if there was a chance that you were going to toss me to the side at any given moment. I want to know that you loved me…that you wanted to be with me. But you couldn't even give me that…after two years you couldn't give me that."

Hyde sighed. "Jackie…I stayed with you for two years. I fought for you after the nurse incident-"

"Like hell you did." She said rolling her eyes. "I had to throw myself at you and that didn't even work! You went out with that ugly rocker chick and when you finally did say you wanted me back it was like pulling teeth and of all people, Michael had to initiate it!"

He groaned. "What I was trying to say is that I wouldn't have stayed with you for two years if I didn't love you Jackie." He said.

"Right." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He stared at her. "Jackie no matter what I did…it never would have been enough. Like you said I'm just a burnout. Like my parents. I'll never be what you want…what you deserve."

Jackie shook her head. "Steven I only said those things because I was hurt. You hurt me so bad Steven…I couldn't breathe at times thinking of you being with her and not me." She said wiping her tears away. "You have to know that I never meant any of that…you know I think more of you. It was just…it was so hard to be near you. I had to say those things so you would just let me go…forever."

Hyde sighed. "Whatever."

She walked closer to him. "No. Not whatever." She said sternly. "If you have something say…say it now."

He shook his head. "I don't have anything to say Jackie. Like you said to the tree guy…were just friends."

Jackie reached for his arm. "Steven you and I will always be more than just friends. You know that…I know that. Everyone in this town knows that!"

He shook his head. "No. Not anymore. It's over." He said turning his back to her. "Just get back in the car and I'll fix the Camino." He said starting to fiddle with the engine.

Jackie stood in her place staring at his back for a moment feeling the tears fall freely. "Fine. If that's the way you want it. I really see no reason for me to stay with you. I'll be just fine in a hotel." She said beginning to walk down the road.

Hyde sighed and turned to her. "Jackie don't be ridiculous. It's like negative two degrees out…its nine o'clock at night. You can't just walk down the street and expect to find somewhere to stay."

Jackie looked over her shoulder at him. "Steven I know when I'm not wanted. It would be best for us if I stayed somewhere else."

"And what about all your crap at my place?" He asked.

"I'll have someone pick it up tomorrow." She said as she continued to walk.

He groaned. "Jackie come on. This is so stupid. You're acting like a spoiled brat."

She huffed. "In your own words Steven…all I have to say to that is WHATEVER!" She screamed.

Hyde shook his head. "Fine. Have it your way." He said turning back to the engine. "Have a Merry Freakin Christmas!" He yelled.

"You too you big Scrooge!" She yelled from far away.

Hyde looked up when he saw a set of bright lights coming his way. It was a huge truck that seemed to have lost control on the ice and it was speeding right towards them. There was no way it was going to be able to stop at that pace. Hyde turned quickly and saw Jackie still walking down the road oblivious to the truck. Dropping his tools Hyde ran as fast as he could trying his best not to slip on his way to Jackie. Jackie heard his footsteps and turned to look at him.

"Steven if you have come to…" She saw him running. "Steven what the hell are you doing!?" She screamed.

"Move!" He screamed desperately.

"What?" She asked.

"Move damn it!" He screamed as he slipped once.

"What are you…" Then she saw the truck coming right at her. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed.

She closed her eyes to try and avoid the sight of her death but she felt two hands encircle her waist before anything else hit her. She felt herself falling into the white, cold snow bank beside her and she heard the screeching of tires. The warm breath on her neck pulled her back to reality and she realized that Hyde was on top of her.

"Oh my God…" She whispered. "Steven…Steven are you ok?" She asked desperately.

He groaned. "Yes. Are you?" He asked pulling himself off of her.

"I…I think so." She said trying to stand up. "Ow…" She pouted and fell back down.

"Shit." He said kneeling beside her.

"I think I twisted my ankle." She groaned.

He sighed and rubbed it and she flinched. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

She put a hand over his. "You…you didn't…you saved my life."

He swallowed hard. "Well I couldn't very well let you get flattened like a pancake." He said cracking a small smile. "No matter how much you drive me nuts."

She giggled. "Gee thanks…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh man…are you guys ok?" The truck driver asked as he ran over to them. "I couldn't stop…the ice…"

"We're fine." Hyde said. "What about you?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. I just radioed in…the paramedics are on their way."

Hyde nodded. "She twisted her ankle but other than that we're ok."

The truck driver knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "It's ok. Steven saved me."

He nodded. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"A little car trouble." Hyde said.

He nodded. "Oh…but you were walking down the road…"

"I…" Jackie paused. "I was going to try and find a gas station or something." She said.

"Right. Well you just hold on Miss…help will be here soon." He assured her as he made his way back to the car.

"Do you think you can stand?" Hyde asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure." She said trying to push herself up but slipped and fell again. "Oh!"

Hyde grabbed her arm. "Careful Jacks."

She pouted. "It hurts…"

He smiled at her. "I'll help you."

"How?" She asked rubbing her ankle.

Hyde knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He said.

"Steven…" She whispered, her breath hitching.

"Just do it." He said more sternly.

She did as she was told and Hyde scooped her up quickly and painlessly. Their eyes met in a moment and their was a comfortable silence where they were content on just holding each other once again.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well this was quite a homecoming wasn't it?" He asked laughing.

"Yes. And quite an interesting Christmas too…" She smirked.

"Yeah…" He said staring into her mismatched eyes.

"The paramedics are here." The guy said breaking their eye contact.

"Oh. Right." Hyde said walking to the ambulance.

"We'll take it from here." The Doctor said.

"No. Steven…I don't want to go alone." She said pouting. "You know I hate hospitals."

"Right…uh but the Camino…" He said gesturing to it far away.

Jackie pouted. "Please…"

The police officer on scene smiled. "We'll have it towed for free man. No worries. It will be at the hospital. Why don't you ride with your girl here."

Hyde nodded. "Uh thanks…"

Jackie smiled. "Thank you officer."

Hyde sat beside her in the cramped vehicle and held her hand as the paramedics picked and prodded at her swollen ankle. Their eyes met every now and then causing one or the other to turn and blush at the sudden sensation igniting between them. Jackie was right…it was turning out to be one hell of a Christmas.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-The gang hears about what happened...will it put a damper on their plan or will things happen more rapidly then they expected? Review and then look for an update! :) **


	3. I Dont Care About The Presents

**Hey guys thanks for all the great feedback! I just wanted to say that with the next couple of days being Christmas Eve and Christmas...it is going to be hard to update so frequently. So...I will try to update as soon as I can but it for sure won't be done by Christmas. Hope you like the rest of the story. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

At the hospital, Jackie was getting x-rayed while Hyde waited in the waiting room. He was flipping through a magazine when the whole gang ran up to him. He groaned when he saw them all standing there.

"Oh God…Mrs. Foreman I told you not to call anyone." He said.

"Steven when you tell me that you and Jackie almost got run over by a truck…I will call who I want to call." She said hand on hip.

"Is she ok?" Donna asked with Sarah on her hip.

"She's fine. She's getting an x-ray right now on her ankle but I'm sure it's just a sprain." He assured them.

"You better hope so." Brooke said. "Otherwise I'll kick your ass. I may be pregnant but I can still kill someone if I chose too." She said pointing a finger at him.

Hyde laughed. "Duly noted."

Eric sighed. "I mean honestly…I haven't even seen Jackie yet and you already put her in the hospital?" He asked. "Couldn't you have at least waited till I was there to witness you taking out the devil?"

"She is not the devil." Hyde said sternly. "And it wasn't my fault."

"Well how did this happen anyway?" Red asked.

Hyde sighed. "Well we went to pick out a tree after Brooke left and then when we were leaving the Camino starting acting up. We got into a fight so-" Hyde stopped. "Wait one second…" He said turning to Red. "How are you walking?"

"What do you mean?" Red asked confused.

"Oh no…" Kitty said turning her back.

"I thought you threw your back out so then Jackie couldn't stay at the house." He said.

"Oh well look at the time…since Jackie's alright…we should be going." Red said as the whole gang turned to walk away.

"Hold on just one second!" Hyde yelled. "You didn't throw your back out did you?"

Red looked at Kitty. "No…"

Kitty slapped Red. "Well I'll help you throw your back out you moron!"

Red rubbed his chest. "Honestly Kitty…did you think this charade would really work?"

"What charade?" Hyde asked. "Someone better tell me what's going on right now or I'm going to throw Eric's back out."

"Why me?" Eric asked.

"Because your crazy parents got me into this but I'm not about to hurt them cuz having you for a child is pain enough!" He yelled.

"Oh wow…thanks!" Eric said rolling his eyes.

"We might as well tell him the truth Ms. Kitty." Fez said.

"For once I agree with the foreign kid." Hyde said.

Kitty sighed. "Fine. I may have devised a plan to get you and Jackie back together by Christmas." She said rolling her eyes.

Hyde stared at her. "What?"

"You see we were all going to act like we couldn't house Jackie and force the two of you together." Donna said. "That way…you would have to confront your feelings."

Hyde sighed. "I can't believe you guys."

"We were just trying to help." Kelso said. "You guys are so miserable without each other."

"We thought if we gave you a little push…you would see what's right in front of you." Donna said sadly.

Hyde sighed. "Alright look…we just can't tell Jackie about this." He said.

"So what you're just going to lie to her?" Eric asked.

"If Jackie finds out about this little plan she will probably kill all of you." Hyde said. "So really Foreman I'm just trying to help you out here."

"Wait…" Donna said. "You said the two of you got into a fight?"

Hyde shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now Donna."

"Of course it does. What the hell were you fighting about now? She hasn't been home a whole day yet?" She asked in disbelief.

"Just…everything." He said running his hands through his hair. "You can't be mad at me though because we wouldn't have been fighting if you guys hadn't cooked up this stupid plan!" He yelled.

"It isn't stupid." Kitty said. "If you got into a fight, that means you had to confront your feelings doesn't it?"

"Oh my God. I'm not having this conversation right now…" Hyde said trying to walk away.

"Come on Hyde." Fez said grabbing his arm. "Don't you want to be with her?"

Hyde turned back to his friends. "Fez of course I do. But it's just…there is so much crap that we would have to sort through."

"Why can't you just move on? Why can't you just start fresh like none of that ever happened?" Kelso asked.

Hyde sighed. "Because that's not the way life works man. I broke her heart…how could she forgive me for marrying Sam?"

"If you told her that you wanted to be with her…really be with her she would forgive you." Donna said. "All she ever wanted was just to know that you wanted her just as much as she wanted you."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah well-"

"Is anyone here for Jackie Burkhart?" A nurse asked.

"We are." They all said in unison.

"Oh. Well…" She laughed nervously. "It is only a sprain…you didn't need to all come down."

"Try telling them that…" Hyde said rolling her eyes. "Is she alright?"

"Yes." The nurse said. "Dr. Kensington is just wrapping her ankle up now if you want to come in."

"Dr. Kensington?" Kitty asked excitedly. "Oh my Gosh…I look awful."

"Kitty what are you babbling about?" Red asked rolling his eyes.

"He is only the most beautiful Doctor in this hospital! Heck maybe the whole county!" Kitty yelled slapping Red.

Hyde grunted. "Great…just great. Now Jackie will be falling all over him."

* * *

With that he turned on his heel and walked into the room to see Jackie propped up on a bed with her ankle up. The Doctor was prepping to wrap up her ankle he smiled nervously at her.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good. The whole gang is here." He said.

Jackie laughed. "I'm not dying."

He laughed and shrugged. "Well they care about you…"

She smiled. "I guess they do…"

Hyde smiled and cleared his throat. "Listen Jacks I-"

"Alright. I'm all ready if you are beautiful." Doctor Kensington said.

Jackie blushed. "Oh…" She laughed nervously. "As long as it won't hurt."

He winked at her. "For a girl as beautiful as you…I'll make sure to be extra careful."

Jackie giggled. "Well thanks."

Hyde cleared his throat. "Uh…what exactly are you doing to her?" He asked defensively wrapping his arms over his chest.

"Oh. Are you the boyfriend?" He asked.

"No." Jackie said.

"Yes." Hyde said glaring at her. "And I want to know what you're doing to her before you start feeling her up."

"Steven!" Jackie yelled.

"Don't start darling…you've had enough trauma today." He said winking at her.

"But Steven you're not-" She started.

"Jackie." He said sternly. "Just let the man and I have a little conversation ok?"

Jackie huffed in her seat. "Fine."

Dr. Kensington smiled. "Now I see how the two of you got into this situation."

Hyde glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just…" He smiled. "Nothing."

"No. Tell me." Hyde warned.

"Steven…don't." Jackie pleaded.

"Stay out of this Jackie. If the pretty Doctor here has something to say…let him say it." Hyde said angrily.

Dr. Kensington put his tools down. "I was just saying…you two were fighting."

"Yeah…and?" Hyde asked.

"Nothing it's not important." He said but then turned to Jackie. "If you need help…there is a great counseling program here-"

Hyde laughed. "I knew it! You think I did this to her!"

Dr. Kensington cleared his throat. "Maybe…"

"You ignorant bastard." Hyde said. "I have never in my life laid a hand on a woman…and I never would. Especially not Jackie."

He smiled. "If you say so…"

"Steven didn't do this to me." Jackie said angrily.

"Yes well most women in your situation have a hard time admitting when they are in a bad relationship Jackie. I was just merely suggesting that you could get some he-" He tried.

"No. I don't need any help." Jackie said sitting up. "Steven would never hurt me. I can't believe you would suggest something like that!"

Dr. Kensington sighed. "I apologize it just looked like-"

"Like what? She is the pretty girl with the burnout boyfriend who uses and abuses her?" Hyde asked. "You know people like you are all the same. You judge everyone by how they look but you don't even know me. I love Jackie. I would never hurt her." He said aggressively.

Jackie looked between the two men. "I think that you should get me a new Doctor."

Dr. Kensington looked down at Jackie. "Right. I'll do that."

With that he walked out but Hyde stayed as tense as ever. "Steven…"

"Don't." He said angrily.

"But Steven…" She said grabbing his arm and he flinched.

"You said it yourself…I'm not your boyfriend. And before that…that I was just a burnout. I understand why he would think that." He said looking down.

Jackie squeezed his arm making him look at her. "I know that you would never…ever hurt me Steven."

"Do you?" He asked leaning into her.

"Of course I do." She said holding his face in her hands. "Not like that…"

Hyde sighed. "But I wouldn't hurt you ever…not again. I love you."

Jackie smiled at him and rubbed his cheek. "I just…I need to learn to trust you again. In that way…"

Hyde sighed and sat down on the side of her bed. "And exactly how long is that going to take?"

Jackie laughed. "I don't know if I can give you a time frame…"

He nodded. "Right…"

"Steven…" She whispered making him look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you to know that all those things I said before I left-" She started.

He shook his head. "I thought we decided to drop that."

"No. You decided. But I really need to say this." He nodded. "I didn't mean any of that Steven…I was just so scared. You hurt me so bad and I could feel myself wanting to be with you but I was convinced you would break my heart again."

He held her hand and kissed it gently. "I wouldn't. Never again Jackie…not after I saw how much I lost."

She smiled. "I think you are so much more than what people think of you Steven…I really do."

"Really?" He asked. "After everything I put you through? You still believe in me?"

She nodded. "Always have…always will."

Hyde smiled at her. "You really are something you know that…"

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah…I know." She said winking.

Hyde laughed. "Alright…well I'm gonna go get someone else to wrap up that ankle of yours." He said.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Hyde walked out of the room and back into the hallway where everyone was waiting anxiously. "Hey guys."

"How is she?" Donna asked.

Hyde nodded. "Just fine."

"Why did Dr. Kensington run out of there so quickly?" Kitty asked.

"Because your little hunky Doctor had a little too much to say about how Jackie got in here." He said growling.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head. 'Nothing. Do you think you could wrap her ankle up though?"

Kitty nodded. "Sure thing."

"Oh and Jackie doesn't know about this little charade of yours…so don't mention it." He said sternly.

"Steven I wouldn't dream of it." She said winking.

When she was gone, Kelso walked over to him. "So…what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Hyde asked.

"Did you get it on?" Kelso asked.

Hyde frogged him. "No man!"

"What?" Kelso said rubbing his arm.

"Nothing happened…we just talked. You're such an idiot." Hyde said.

"Well come on Hyde…just how long are you going to wait?" He asked.

"As long as Jackie needs me to wait." He said.

"Well where is the fun in that?" Kelso asked.

"Shut up Kelso. I think it is very mature of Hyde." Donna said.

"Thank you Donna." Hyde said smiling.

"I think it's a bunch of crap. If a relationship isn't built on sex, what kind of relationship is it?" He asked.

"And I wonder why it took you so long to really settle down?" Eric said sarcastically.

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Come on…help me out here Fez. You know what I'm talking about."

Fez sighed. "Kelso…my good friend." He said putting his hand on his arm. "I agree that sex is a vital part of a relationship."

Kelso smiled. "Thank you."

"But…" Fez said.

"But? But what?" Kelso said quickly. "What could be more important than sex?"

"Michael…" Brooke said. "Is that all our relationship means to you?"

"Of course not baby. But it was the building stone of this relationship. I mean…we got little Betsy from it." He said smiling at his daughter.

"Mommy said an angel brought me here." She said.

"An angel did bring you here sweetie." Brooke said patting her daughters head. "Now here's a pen…go draw something with your cousins." She said referring to Donna and Eric's kids.

"Fez how could you say there is something more important?" Kelso asked.

"Because…when I dated Jackie-" He stared.

"Please don't bring that up." Hyde said cringing.

"We just like to call those the dark times." Donna said patting her friends back.

Fez rolled his eyes. "Anyway…when Jackie and I were together I thought the sex would be great."

"Whoa. Are you going to try to tell me that sex with Jackie was bad? Cuz I've had sex with Jackie man and it was freaking great!" Kelso yelled.

"Michael!" Brooke yelled slapping him.

"Moron." Hyde said punching him.

"Damn it!" Kelso yelled. "I'm just being honest!"

"Well I don't want to hear about that." Brooke yelled.

"And I don't want you talking about my woman like that!" Hyde yelled.

"Aww…you said you're woman!" Donna said. "It means you loooooove her!" She said dancing around.

"Shut up!" Hyde said.

"Admit it! You do!" Donna yelled poking him in the sides.

"I'm serious Donna…cut it out." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Oh is that smile on your face?" Eric teased. "I think my wife is right."

"Oh will all of you just shut up and listen to the foreign boy?" Red asked.

Everyone paused and stared at Red in disbelief. "Dad…did you just stick up for Fez?"

Fez put a hand on his mouth. "I knew you loved me." He said hugging Red.

"Aww geez…get off me!" He yelled pushing him off of him. "I just want this stupid conversation to finish. You kids go round and round forever and it gets really irritating."

"Shut up Red. You're running the moment." Fez said.

"Did you just tell me to shut up Tanto?" He asked.

Fez pouted. "No sir."

"Good. Now I'm going to see if I can get a god damn coffee in this place. You idiots stay here and try not to break anything." He said pointing at them all before walking away.

"Ok. Can I finish please?" Fez asked.

"I don't think I want you too." Kelso said. "Because as far as I'm concerned sex is the most important part of a relationship. If you don't have great sex…you don't have anything."

"I can't believe I married you." Brooke said shaking her head.

"I can't believe you're having another child with him." Donna said.

"Let's just hope that this child takes after you like Betsy did." Eric said laughing. "Otherwise were all screwed."

"Would someone listen to my story damn it!" Fez yelled.

"Fine Fez…what do you have to say?" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"I was going to say…" Fez said glaring at her. "My relationship with Jackie…I mean we tried to have sex but there was just no chemistry."

"That's because only a blind person could mate with you." Hyde said.

Fez gasped. "What are you suggesting about my Cassie?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Nothing. I just don't want to hear about you trying to have sex with Jackie."

Fez sighed. "Well it didn't happen. She wouldn't do it."

"Is that why you broke up with her?" Donna asked.

"No. I realized that she still loved Hyde." He said shrugging.

"You knew that?" Hyde asked.

Fez nodded. "Of course. She told me…but even before that she used to cry all the time. And she would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat having nightmares about you leaving her."

Hyde looked down at his shoes. "Just what I wanted to hear…" He whispered.

"What I'm trying to say is…that my relationship with Jackie was more based on our conversation. Sure sexual chemistry is great and all…but if you have no trust and you can't communicate you don't have anything." Fez said.

"Wow. That is so true." Donna said. "I can't believe you said that…"

Fez shrugged. "Well if more people would listen to me every now and then they would see that I have pretty amazing ideas."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Now that we have taken that trip down memory lane…lets talk about my Jackie problem." He said turning to all his friends. "What do you think I should do to get Jackie to trust me again?"

"Just take it slow. Do little things that impress her…be loyal." Brooke said.

Hyde smiled at her. "Thank you Brooke…but I'm not about to run off and go sleep with someone else."

"Well you've done it before." Donna said shrugging.

Hyde sighed. "Look…that was before. This is now."

"So what are you saying?" Eric asked. "Do you want to marry her?"

Hyde swallowed. "Well…I…"

"Do you?" Kelso asked.

Hyde looked down and then back at his friends with a big smile. "Yes."

"Oh my God." Donna said covering her mouth.

"You do love her." Eric said in disbelief.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Well of course I do."

Donna fanned her face. "Awwww….he admitted it!"

Hyde sighed. "Whatever."

"If you love her you have to take it slow…wait for her to tell you that she is ready." Brooke said.

"Do you have any idea how long I have had to wait to be with her again?" Hyde asked.

"And whose fault is that?" Donna warned.

Hyde nodded his head. "Alright, alright…let's not go there."

"Well I'm just saying!" Donna said lifting her arms up.

Hyde smiled. "I get it. I'm a dumbass."

"Well I could have told you that." Red said coming over eating a candy bar.

Hyde glared at him. "Not helping."

"Are you guys done talking about your feelings yet?" Red asked. "Cuz I was about to stick my foot up one of your asses."

"No we're not done." Brooke said. "Hyde…Jackie has every right to be hesitant. I know she loves you but you have to do things her way this time."

'And what exactly do you think her way is?" Hyde asked hesitantly.

"Try being friends first." Fez said. "You guys never had a real friendship…you kind of just jumped into the relationship."

"That's true." Donna said. "Even after you guys broke up you just jumped back into it and it was like nothing happened."

"But if we continue to hash everything out we may kill each other." He said.

"You may just have to take that chance." Eric said. "Besides…the world may be a better place without the devil."

"Stop calling the woman I love the Devil Foreman." Hyde glared at him.

"I'm just saying." He said shrugging.

Red rolled his eyes. "Shut up Eric."

"Thank you." Hyde said. "Fine…I'll try it your way for a bit."

"Good." Brooke said. "You won't be sorry."

Just then the door opened and Jackie came hobbling out with Kitty at her side. "Jackie!" Donna yelled running over to her.

"Big Red!" Jackie said hugging her back. "Oh! Don't knock me over again you lumberjack!"

Donna laughed. "Oh I've missed you and you're bitchiness."

Jackie smiled. "It is part of my charm."

"There you are my Goddess." Fez said going over to hug her. "I was so nervous when I heard Hyde threw you under a truck."

"What? No I didn't!" Hyde yelled.

"Well that's what Kelso said when he called." Fez said.

"I wasn't really paying attention when Brooke told me that happened so I just made up that story to Fez. I thought it sounded more eventful." Kelso said rolling his eyes.

"Idiot." Hyde said punching him yet again.

"Hyde!" Kelso said rubbing his arm. "That hurts…"

"Well you should just stop being such a tool if you want me to stop hitting you." Hyde said.

"You know what I would like for Christmas this year?" Kitty asked as they all stared at her. "No hitting and no talking about tools and morons."

"Not gonna happen Kitty." Red said.

Jackie laughed. "Fez I can assure you that Steven didn't throw me under any truck." She smiled at Hyde nervously. "He saved my life."

"But he still managed to twist your ankle." Kelso said.

"Shut up Kelso!" They all yelled.

"What?" He said shrugging. "I'm just telling the truth."

Jackie laughed. "I've missed you Michael."

"I know…I am pretty loveable." He said shrugging.

"Not right now you aren't." Brooke said. "If you really think our relationship his purely based on sex…you can just sleep on the couch."

"But baby." He pleaded with her.

"No. I'm mad at you." She turned to Jackie. "Jackie I'm glad you're alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said going to get Betsy.

"Did I miss something?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing important." Hyde assured her.

"Well good. Can we get out of here? This hospital smell is getting to me." Jackie said scrunching up her nose.

"Yes come on sweetie." Kitty said leading her towards Hyde.

"Wait." Jackie said turning towards Red.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Red how are you standing?" She asked.

Everyone froze. "Uh…" Eric whispered. "Christmas miracle?"

"Oh…" Kitty said laughing nervously. "I dragged him out of bed."

"And Mom drugged him." Eric said nervously.

Red glared at his son. "Uh yeah…I'm totally tripping…" He said swaying.

Jackie stared at him. "Uh…ok."

Hyde tried not to laugh. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. Help me out Kelso?"

"I can't believe she kicked me out of the bedroom." Kelso said.

"That's what you get for being a manwhore." Eric said.

"Just shut up." Hyde said rolling his eyes. "Let's get Jackie out to the car.

As they walked out to the parking lot, Red kept hitting his son for making such an idiot suggestion. Kitty and Donna were nervously discussing how they would get Jackie to not find out about the plan. Fez was walking with the kids and Kelso kept whining about Brooke. They all drove off in their own directions, Hyde and Jackie sat in comfortable silence wondering what the rest of the night and next few days would bring them.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope everyone has a Happy Holiday Season! :) **


	4. Underneath The Christmas Tree

**Hey guys hope you all had a happy happy holiday! Hope you like the new chapter. There are only a few left. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

* * *

The next morning, Jackie was propped up in bed looking around the room aimlessly. She couldn't walk on her own but Hyde wasn't up yet. She was bored…very bored. It was ten in the morning and she wanted to do something…there wasn't even a TV in this room. Sighing, she looked over at the wall knowing Hyde's room was on the other side. She wasn't close enough to bang on it so she searched for something she could throw. Eyeing the clock on the bedside table, she smirked and picked it up before hurling it at the wall beside her. The instant it hit, it made the loudest smack she had ever heard making her smile. Seconds later, Hyde was at her door.

"Jesus Jackie did you just fall?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"What the hell was that?" He asked out of breath.

"I threw my clock at the wall." She said simply.

Hyde glared at her. "What?"

"I threw my clock at the wall." She said again.

Hyde huffed and then scratched his forehead. "Oh…cuz that's normal?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well I was bored."

"So you thought throwing a clock at the wall would bring you enjoyment?" He asked still very confused.

She sighed. "No! Of course not!"

"Well then I don't understand." He said growling.

"I knew that throwing the clock at the wall would wake you up." She said simply.

Hyde just chuckled. "You're insane."

"Well I can't walk!" She said.

Hyde covered his face with his hands. "So the most logical thing you could think of was to throw a clock at the wall?"

"What did you want me to do? Crawl into your bed?" She asked.

He smirked. "Well that's not a bad idea…"

Jackie gasped and threw a pill bottle at him. "Steven!"

He grabbed it as it almost hit his face. "Will you stop throwing things?"

Jackie crossed her arms. "If you stop making vile remarks."

"Vile remarks?" He asked. "So being in bed with me is that gross?" He teased.

Jackie's face flushed. "Steven."

"Don't throw anything!" He said putting his hands up in defense.

She smiled gently. "Whatever."

He chuckled. "Well now that I'm up…what can I do to make you less bored?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know."

Hyde shook his head. 'You are going to be the death of me."

"And yet you love me." She said with a satisfied smirk.

"Uh…" He felt uncomfortable.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that…" She said looking down.

"its fine." He said afraid to look at her.

"No but I-" She started.

"It's not like it's not true." He said.

Jackie's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh."

"But…you knew that. Right?" He asked.

Jackie was quiet for a moment. "Um…yes?"

"Yes? That sounded more like a question." He said smirking. "You have to know I love you."

Jackie fidgeted with her fingers. "I do…"

Hyde saw the nervous look on her face. "Ok…enough of that. I'm assuming you want to get out of bed."

"That would be nice." She said smiling gently.

Hyde just shook his head as he walked over to her. "Ready?"

"Mhm." She sad wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok." He said lifting her up with ease.

"My hero." She purred.

Hyde laughed. "You're like 90 pounds, it's not that hard."

Jackie smiled. "I'm cute and tiny…I can't help it."

Hyde just smiled and placed her gently on the couch. "Better?"

"Yes." She said making sure she was comfortable.

"Can I do anything else for you?" He asked.

"Mmm…have any juice?" She asked.

Hyde nodded. "Orange juice."

"Can I have a glass?" She asked tilting her head cutely so he couldn't resist.

"Sure." He said on his way to the fridge. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to her. "Anything else?"

Jackie took a sip. "Well what would you like for Christmas?"

"What?" He asked.

"Christmas is just a few days away Steven." She said.

"I know." He said.

"And I have to get you something…" She said as she set the glass on the coffee table.

"No you don't. Don't worry about it." He said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Steven of course I do. I have a gift for everyone but you." She said sadly.

"I don't need anything." He said looking around. "I have everything I need right here."

There was a moment of silence as the double meaning of the word caught them both off guard. "Um…" She cleared her throat. "Well there must be something else you need."

"Nope." He said shrugging. "Don't worry about it." He stood up and walked to the door. "I gotta go to the store today but Fez said he would drop by to visit. Cassie went to her parents in Chicago."

"Good. I miss Fezzie." She said smiling.

"Alright. He should be here in like ten minutes. Think you'll be alright while I'm gone?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure. I'm a big girl."

"Well considering you started throwing shit…I think you're real age went down a few decades." He said teasing her.

Jackie chuckled. "Shut up."

He smiled. "Alright I'll be back at six." He said.

"Have fun." She said waving.

"You too." He said as he made his way out the door.

Jackie sat on the couch and looked around before sighing. "Crap…I should have had him turn on the TV."

* * *

At the store, Hyde was nervously pacing the front room. Angie and WB came in and stared at Hyde for a few moments confused by his behavior.

"Son…are you alright?" WB asked nervously.

Hyde whipped around and stared at them. "Why didn't anyone tell me to get Jackie a Christmas present?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "Oh God…were back to that?"

"When did Jackie get back from London?" WB asked ignoring his daughter.

"Yesterday." He said looking around d the store for something he could give her.

"So did you do it yet?" Angie asked.

Hyde huffed. "No. I sprained her ankle."

"In bed?" Angie asked.

"Would you shut up?" Hyde asked.

"You shut up." Angie said putting her hands on her hips.

WB rolled his eyes. "Angie go clean out the back room."

"But Daddy-" She whined.

"Angie." He said. "If you go I'll buy you a new Mercedes."

"Good luck with the loud one." Angie said as she ran into the back room.

Hyde sat down behind the counter. "Seriously…what the hell am I going to give her?"

"Son I find that the most expensive gifts are the best." WB said walking over to him.

Hyde groaned. "Great…I have 100 dollars in the bank. That won't do."

WB pulled out his wallet. "How much do you need?"

Hyde shook his head. "No. I can't ask you for any money WB. I just want something that would really make Jackie happy. But I have no idea what that is."

"You really love her…" He said smiling.

Hyde smiled and looked down. "Yes. I really do…"

"I wouldn't know too much about this department considering I have two children with two different women…" He shrugged. "But…from what I hear sentimental gifts really show someone you love them."

"Sentimental?" He asked.

"Yeah. Something that would bring back a good memory for her." He said.

"Good memory…" He whispered. "You mean from when we used to be together?"

"Yeah. Or…something she lost that she loved." He said. "Can you think of anything like that?"

Hyde thought about it for a moment. "Well…when Jackie's parents split on her she had to sell her Grandma's pearl necklace to a lady down the street. That made her pretty sad…"

"Do you think you could get it back?" WB asked.

"I could try." He said shrugging.

"That sounds like something she would really like." WB said.

Hyde sighed. "This is going to be hard…"

WB smiled. "Well why don't you take off…get working on it."

Hyde stared at him for a moment. "You would really let me leave?"

"Sure. I want you to be happy Steven. And Jackie makes you happy…" He patted his back. "Go ahead…"

Hyde smiled. "Thanks WB."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Fez was painting Jackie's nails for her as the gossiped about everything she had missed while in London.

"So…what's the deal with you and Hyde?" He asked.

Jackie smiled nervously. "Nothing really."

"I know that smile Jackie…" He laughed. "Something is definitely going on."

Jackie sighed. "Do you think I'm being stupid?"

"What do you mean?" He asked putting the polish down.

"Well…Steven hurt me…really bad." She said sighing. "Do you think he would do it again?"

Fez sighed and got up to sit next to her. "Jackie…Hyde really loves you."

"But once a cheater always a cheater…right?" She asked feeling herself tear up.

Fez patted her knee. "Hyde was young and stupid then. But he really has his life together now. He has his own place…the store is doing great. The only thing he needs…is you."

Jackie took a deep breath. "I have always dreamed about being with Steven forever. Having our own place…eating dinner together…going to bed together…waking up in the morning and going to work together…" She smiled. "Even having kids…"

Fez smiled. "So why don't you just tell him how you really feel?"

"I can't just give in so easily." She said. "If I give in now…he'll think he can get away with everything." She said.

"He's not going to do anything again." Fez assured her. "He's miserable without you Jackie."

"Well I'm miserable without him." She said huffing. "I miss my little puddin pop…"

Fez smirked. "You know you guys have one of the most complicated love stories in the world. You could give Romeo and Juliet a run for their money."

"Romeo and Juliet died in the end." She said.

"Well we've all put a bet on who will kill the other first…" Fez said looking down. "I have ten bucks down on you so help me out here."

Jackie slapped him. "Fez!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

"No you're not." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"No. I'm not." He paused for a moment. "But I do think that if you don't get together with him soon…we're all getting sick of this little game."

"It's not a game! Steven broke my heart! I'm just trying to protect myself." She said.

Fez rolled his eyes. "Protect yourself a little more and you might as well be a lesbian."

Jackie wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

Fez chuckled. "Anyway…did you get anything for Hyde for Christmas?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes I did."

"You're naked body covered in whipped cream?" He asked.

Jackie slapped him again. "Pervert!"

Fez rubbed his arm. "Stop doing that."

"Stop being such an idiot." She said.

Fez sighed. "So what did you get him?"

"Well when Steven and I first started going out…I found this old wrinkled up photo of him and his grandma. He had it hidden in this box under his bed." She explained.

"And why were you snooping under his bed?" He asked.

"I wanted to see if he had any extra pot." She said.

"I always knew you were a closet stoner." He said pointing at her.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So I took the photo because I wanted to get it restored for him. But it cost too much money at the time…but now I have enough."

"Do you have the picture now?" He asked.

"That's where you come along." She said smirking and leaning in.

"Oh…an adventure?" He asked.

"Something like that." She said smirking. "Since I can't walk…you need to find it."

"I wouldn't know where to start." He said.

"But I would." She said. "I know Steven like the back of my hand."

"Fine. We better do this quickly before Hyde gets home." He said.

"Take me to his bedroom." She said lifting her arms up.

"I'm having flashbacks to when we were dating." He said.

Jackie slapped him again. "Fez!"

"Only we never got very far…" He said.

"Sorry about that." She said sighing. "Do you resent me for leading you on?"

Fez shook his head. "Jackie don't worry about it."

"No Fez I'm serious…I feel like I used you. I was just so lonely…and you were so good to me. I really thought that I could love you." She said.

Fez put a hand over her arm. "Jackie…I knew that you weren't over Hyde. I should have stopped it from the start. It was just as much your fault as it was mine."

Jackie leaned over and rubbed his face. "I think I did love you…in a weird way."

"Right back at ya." He said smiling.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I could never hate you Jackie. You're my Goddess."

Jackie put her arms out. "Hug?"

Fez smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Love ya Jackie."

"Love you too Fez." She said kissing his cheek.

"Alright. Let's get your man back." Fez said lifting her up.

"Have you been lifting weights?" She asked as he carried her to Hyde's bedroom.

"Cassie wanted me too buff up." He said.

He placed her on Hyde's bed. "Oh." Jackie said laughing.

"So where do you think I should start?" He asked.

"Try under the bed first." Jackie said popping up her ankle.

Fez nodded and got down on the ground to search under the bed. "What am I looking for?"

"Do you see a wooden brown box?" She asked.

Hyde moved different boxes around. "No. Just old boxes filled with records."

Jackie sighed. "Hmm…ok. Try the dresser…"

"Do I have to go through the drawers?" He asked.

"Just the top one." She said.

"Isn't that where he would keep his boxers?" He asked.

"No. Steven keeps those in his bottom drawer. He thinks putting them in the top drawer is to conformist." She said.

Fez stared at him for a moment. "And this is the man you want to marry?"

Jackie glared at him. "Just check the drawer."

Fez did as he was told and waded through all the T-shirts. "Nothing."

Jackie huffed. "He is getting tricky."

"Why does he hide this box?" He asked.

"It holds all his special things in it." She said.

Fez nodded. "What kind of special things?"

"The most important things to him are in it." She said. "He doesn't want people to know what such a softie he is."

"What about the closet?" Fez asked.

"Yeah. Try the top shelf." She said.

Fez made his way over to it and opened the closet and waded through the things on the shelf. "Jackpot."

Jackie clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yes."

He brought it over to the bed. "Let's see what's in here."

Jackie opened the box and found the picture she was looking for. "Here it is."

"Aww…baby Hyde is so cute." Fez said pointing at him.

Jackie giggled. "I know. Look at his little curls."

"You're kids will be gorgeous." Fez said.

Jackie laughed. "Was there any doubt in that?"

Fez laughed as Jackie continued to look at the picture as Fez rummaged through the box. "What else is in here…" He smirked. "Some movie ticket stubs…a key…and a picture of you."

"Of me?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yup." He said handing it to him. "Where were you?"

Jackie looked at it and smiled. "Oh Steven…" She put a hand over her mouth. "Steven took this when we went to the Led Zeppelin concert. It was the first time he told me he loved me…you know other than the whole nurse thing."

"Awww that's so cute." Fez said.

"And those ticket stubs are from some of our dates." She said.

"What about the key?" He asked.

"I have no idea what that is too. Maybe his old house?" She asked.

"He loves you." He said.

Jackie giggled. "He really does…"

* * *

Four hours later…Hyde was sitting in the old woman's house talking to her as she served him tea and cookies. She was babbling on about how perfect her husband was.

"That's great." Hyde said rubbing his neck. "But I actually came here to ask you something…"

"Sure." She said.

"Those pearls you have…" He said. "They used to be a friend of mine's…"

"Oh these?" She asked. "My husband bought them for me."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. He bought them from my friend Jackie."

"That was a long time ago." She said playing with the pearls around her neck.

Hyde smiled. "Yeah…you see the thing is…she gave them up because she needed the money. But they were really important to her…"

"Oh?" She asked.

Hyde nodded his head. "Yeah. And…you see she is really important to me. And I know how much those pearls are important to her…"

"And?" She asked.

"And I was wondering if I could buy them back from you." He whispered.

The old woman's face fell. "Oh…"

"I know how much you like them and all…its just that this is so important to her." He said sitting forward in his seat.

"Right." She said.

Hyde sighed. "Please…"

The woman looked down. "I'm sorry…I don't think I can do that."

Hyde frowned. "Why not? I'll give you all your money back."

"My husband bought them for me." She said holding the necklace close.

Hyde nodded. "Yes I understand that."

"That's why I couldn't give them up." She said.

"I'm sure he has given you many pretty things." He said.

She sighed and looked down. "He did…"

"Did?" Hyde asked.

She looked up at him. "He passed away seven months ago."

Hyde's face fell. "Oh…I'm so sorry."

She tried to smile weakly. "Yes…I'm sorry too." She looked at him for a moment. "This girl…you love her?"

Hyde nodded. "Very much so."

"I can see that." She said smiling. "I really wish I could help you…but I just don't think I can part with these pearls. It is one of the only things that my husband was able to give me…a material thing at least. I only have these things to remember him by."

Hyde sighed. "I see. I understand…"

She looked at him for a moment. "I'm so sorry…I feel terrible."

Hyde smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"This is really important to you. I can see that…" She said.

"I'll find something for her. Don't worry about it." He said as he stood up.

The woman stood up with him. "There is something I could do…to help you maybe."

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have anything physical to give you. But I have advice…" She said.

Hyde was quiet for a moment. "Advice?"

"My husband and I were together for nearly 57 years. I think I know a thing or to about love." She said.

Hyde smiled. "I guess you do."

She took his hand. "My husband wasn't able to buy me many things in our years together. We struggled financially…and we had six children. The most precious things in the world to me were the things that weren't bought."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The gestures. The little surprises like a candle lit dinner…a stroll in the moonlight…those are what are the most important." She said. "The most special."

Hyde smiled. "That sounds something like Jackie would want to do."

She chuckled. "Most women like those things…"

He smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime dear. I hope things work out for you too." She said.

Hyde walked to the door. "Thanks. You too."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jackie and Fez were watching TV on the couch. They had gone to the store and had the photo refurbished. They put the original back so he wouldn't notice anything missing. The picture was framed and wrapped up and was now hiding in Jackie's room. The door opened and Hyde walked in smiling at the two.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Steven. How was your day?" She asked.

"Great. How was yours?" He asked.

"Good. Fezzie and I had a lot of catching up to do. He even did my nails." She said flashing them in front of him.

Hyde chuckled. "Pretty."

"I do work in a salon. And they have bumped me up to nail boy." He said. "I don't want to brag or anything though…"

Hyde just stared at him for a moment. "Yeah…I wouldn't brag about that buddy."

Fez just shrugged. "Anyway…I promised Kelso I would help him put together Betsy's new toys for Christmas. I'll see you guys later." He said as he walked out the door.

Hyde put his coat away and cracked open a beer. "So you had fun with Fez?"

She nodded. "Yes. He filled me in on everything that I missed while I was gone."

"Oh yeah? What did he tell you?" He asked.

"He told me about the time that Eric almost nailed his dick to the roof when he was trying to fix the shingles." She said as Hyde laughed. "How could anyone not let me know about that?"

Hyde continued to laugh. "He made us promise to never bring that up. But…now that you've mentioned it I'm telling everyone."

She laughed. "And he told me about when Kelso left Betsy at the park when he found out Pam Macey's Mom was in town again after her second boob job."

"Yeah. Brooke wouldn't let him in the house for a month." He said.

Jackie shook her head. "He didn't tell me much about you though."

Hyde shrugged. "There isn't much to tell."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Hyde took a sip of it. "I was pretty much a workaholic after you left."

"Why?" She asked.

Hyde sighed and put the beer down on the coffee table. "I guess I missed you. And when I worked…it kept my mind off of you…and what happened before you left."

Jackie sighed. "I hate myself for that."

"We already had this discussion." He said.

"But I do." She insisted.

Hyde grabbed her hand. "Jackie…it's ok. I deserved it after what I did to you. I hate myself for breaking your heart…for betraying you all those times. But if were going to try and start over and be friends…we have to forget all that. Ok?"

Jackie smiled. "You really mean it?"

He nodded. "I do."

She smiled. "Ok."

He smiled. "Ok then. Wanna order a pizza?"

Jackie smiled. "I'd like that."

He smirked. "Cool."

When he went to pick up the phone and call the pizza place, both Jackie and Hyde were thinking about how Christmas was just two days away. Jackie was excited to give Hyde his present while Hyde couldn't wait to put his plan in action. They both had been waiting to long to finally be together…and now their time had finally come.

* * *

**Ok you know what to do! Review Review Review! :) **


	5. I Just Want You For My Own

**Hey guys, sorry I've been wicked busy on my winter break. I haven't had much time to write but here is the next chapter. I'm pretty sure there is going to only be one more...possibly two depending on how much time I have and what reviews I get back. So...if you want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Thanks!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the whole gang was hanging out in the basement watching Christmas specials on TV. Jackie was sitting on the couch closest to Hyde's chair with Kelso on the other side of her. He had Betsy on his lap and they were singing to the Christmas carols. Donna and Eric were playing with their kids behind the couch and Fez was talking to Betsy. Hyde was focused completely on the TV afraid to look beside him at Jackie but Jackie couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him.

"Auntie Jackie?" Betsy asked.

Jackie looked at her quickly. "What's up Bets?"

"Do you love Uncle Hyde?" She asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the tiny girl and Jackie. "Um…"

"Sweetie…that really isn't your business." Brooke said even though she wanted to hear her answer.

"But I really wanna know." Betsy said pouting.

Jackie inhaled shakily. "Well…um…sure I do sweetie."

"Like you love Daddy or like Daddy loves Mommy?" She asked.

"I…" Jackie started.

"It's a simple question Auntie Jackie." Betsy said.

Everyone was silent again. "It's complicated."

"I didn't get an answer out of her Daddy, but do I still get the money?" She asked.

Kelso's face turned red. "Oh kid's say the darnest thing. Let's go see Grandma Kitty." He said scooping her up and running out of the basement.

"Money?" Jackie asked looking to Brooke.

"I don't know what's going on." Brooke said nervously.

Donna looked at Eric. "We should bring the kids upstairs."

"No." Jackie said. "What the hell is going on?"

Hyde looked at his friends who were desperately looking to him for assistance. "Don't look at me." Hyde said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Steven do you know what is going on?" She asked

"Ask Donna." He said cocking his head towards her.

Donna sighed. "It was Kitty's idea…"

"What was Kitty's idea?" Jackie asked leaning towards her.

Donna looked at Eric. "She's your mother."

"But Jackie will kill me, you can take her." Eric pleaded.

"She's crippled, you may have a chance." Donna said.

"If someone doesn't tell me I'm going to start screaming." Jackie said sternly.

"Good lord someone tell her." Fez said. "My ears can't handle the pain!"

Eric sighed. "My Mom kind of wanted to stir up a plan to make you and Hyde get back together by Christmas."

"What?" She asked.

"She just wants you two to be happy." Donna whispered.

"It's no one's business but me and Steven." Jackie said staring at them.

"I know." Eric said. "But you know my Mom…she has to have a handle in everything."

"And why didn't you guys say something when she brought it up?" Jackie asked.

"Because…we want you to be happy too…" Donna whispered.

"Well no one seemed to want us to be happy when Steven was with Sam." She said.

"Jackie…" Hyde whispered.

"You knew about this?" She asked tearing up.

"I did." He said.

"And why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I told them to leave it alone and let us figure it out. I didn't want to upset you." He said.

"Well it's to late for that." Jackie said looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Jackie we just thought if we gave you guys a little push-" Donna started.

"Do you remember when Sam showed up?" She asked Donna.

"Well…yes." Donna whispered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"She was your new best friend Donna. You dropped me just like Steven did but I pretend to be fine because what else was I going to do? How dare you try and interfere in a relationship that you helped destroy." She said.

"Jackie I-" Donna said shocked by Jackie's words.

"It's not just you…Kitty and Red didn't talk any sense into Steven. It's no one's business what I decide to do. If I wanted to be with Steven I would be with him." She said.

"Jackie what are you saying?" Hyde asked.

"I don't want to be here right now." She turned to Fez. "Fez can you help me?"

"Yeah." He said walking over to her and holding her up as the walked to the side door.

"Jackie its Christmas Eve." Donna pleaded.

"I don't care." Jackie said. "I don't want to be here."

"Jacks." Hyde said walking over to her.

"Steven I just need some time." She said

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said shrugging.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of her." Fez said as they left the basement.

It was silent for a moment until Donna spoke up. "Where did all that come from?"

"Her heart?" Brooke said. "I mean it is kind of true…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Donna asked defensively.

"You did become all buddy, buddy with Sam when she showed up." Brooke said shrugging.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Ignore her?" She asked.

"Jackie was there for you when Eric went to Africa. You were supposed to be her best friend and you weren't there at all for her…you were always with Sam. How do you think that made her feel?" Brooke asked.

"My friendship with Jackie is fine." Donna said.

"Jackie's been hiding a lot of pain for a very long time." Brooke said. "And now it is all bubbling over."

"And how do you know all of this?" She asked.

"Because she cried to me, Michael and Fez about it all the time." She said. "We tried to be there for her…but the damage was done."

"Whatever Brooke…you think you know everything but you don't." Donna said picking up the twins and walking upstairs.

Eric sighed. "Brooke did you have to do that?"

"Jackie deserves some justice here Eric. You were gone...you didn't see how much pain she was in. I don't' feel bad about telling her all that." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Eric sighed. "I know…but it's Christmas."

"Yeah it is. And Jackie is off running again because she can't stand the pain." She said. "When is it going to be her turn to be happy?" Brooke asked walking out the side door.

Eric turned to Hyde. "You alright."

"I don't know." Hyde said putting his feet down on the ground.

"Are you going to go after Jackie?" He asked.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" Eric asked confused.

"Jackie needs time. She said it herself." He said.

"Yeah but she's upset." Eric said.

"Jackie's changed a lot. Before she would need me to run after her to talk things through but now she likes her space to figure things out herself." He said.

"Huh…" Eric said sitting down. "I guess she really has grown up."

"Yeah. She has. And people need to give her more credit for once." Hyde said.

"So…what are you going to do about Jackie?" He asked.

"Well I'm not really sure." He said rubbing his chin.

"Well that's always good." Eric said confused.

"Well see I was going to get her grandma's pearls back to prove to her how much she means to be. You know what I would do to make her happy." He said. "But she wouldn't let them go…" He said. "So now I need to find another gift that would make her happy."

"A diamond ring?" Eric asked smiling.

Hyde chuckled. "No. We are definitely not there yet."

"So what are you going to get?" He asked.

"I have no freakin clue." Hyde said sighing.

"Hyde…you do realize that tomorrow is Christmas right?" Eric asked.

Hyde laughed. "No shit Sherlock."

"Well I'm just saying you don't have much time." Eric said.

"I know." He said sighing again. "You should probably go check on Donna."

"Yeah I should." He paused. "Brooke was right wasn't she?"

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. Donna and I pretty much ditched Jackie. Donna just didn't realize it like I did."

"So what do I say?" Eric asked.

"Just nod your head a lot." Hyde said.

Eric nodded. "Good plan."

"And if she punches you for not saying anything…" Hyde said leaning in. "Just tell her you love her."

Eric snapped his fingers and pointed at Hyde. "You're brilliant! How have you had so much trouble in the love department?"

"Cuz I'm a dumbass." Hyde said smiling."

"Aw Red would be proud that you finally admitted it." Eric said patting him on the back.

Hyde laughed. "Just go after Donna Foreplay."

Eric sighed. "And the teasing begins."

"Yeah get out before it really begins." Hyde said pushing him out of the basement.

* * *

Fez and Jackie had pulled over on the side of the road and were sitting on a bench by the park. Fez was shivering but he didn't want to leave because Jackie needed a friend right now. He had his arm around her as she cried after Brooke pulled up next to them.

"God why can't I keep it together?" She said wiping her tears away. "I'm such a cry baby."

"You have every right to be upset." Fez said rubbing her back.

"I just don't understand what I did to deserve that." Jackie said.

"You didn't." Fez said as Brooke sat down beside them.

"You ok?" Brooke said patting her leg.

"I'm just so tired of being sad about all that crap." Jackie said.

"I know." Brooke said.

"Steven wants us to forget it all and I'm really trying…but it's just so hard." Jackie said sighing.

"You have a lot to be upset about." Fez said. "They didn't realize how much they hurt you."

"I just kept it in for so long I feel like I'm just snapping." She said. "I feel so stupid."

"You shouldn't." Brooke said.

Jackie stood up and turned to them. "But I do. I feel like everyone things I'm some stupid immature brat who can't get over a stupid heartbreak."

"That was more then most people have gone through Jackie." Fez said. "Hyde and Donna were two of the most important people in your life and they completely left you in the dust."

"But why can't I be like a normal person and just move on with my life?" She asked.

"Because you never dealt with the pain." Brooke said. "You just tried to mask it…you need to deal with it. Tell people how you feel. Then you can move on."

"But I just feel like when I lash out in my pain it hurts Steven…and I don't want that." She said desperately.

"After all this time you're afraid to hurt Hyde." Fez said. "You really do love him."

"I do." Jackie said sighing. "It's all just so complicated…I feel so stupid."

"You shouldn't." Brooke said again. "But it is…Christmas Eve. So what are we going to do?"

Jackie sighed. "We have to go back. Donna's probably having a melt down and I'm going to look like the bitch."

"No you're not." Fez said. "Everyone knows that you had the right to say that."

"Except Donna. She's going to hate me." She said.

"Let's just go back to the house…and you can talk to her about it." Brooke said.

"And what about Steven?" Jackie asked.

"Well that's a question you have to ask yourself." Brooke said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you want to be with him…then you need to figure out just how to do that." Brooke said. "He did something pretty stupid."

"And he is sorry for it. I mean…he has apologized profusely." Jackie said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Do you think you could forgive him?" Brooke asked.

"I want to." Jackie said. "I mean I'm really trying too…but I'm so afraid at any moment he is going to resort to his old ways. But at the same time I'm afraid if I don't forgive him I'm going to miss out on something really special and then he'll get tired of waiting and move on."

"Then take it slow." Brooke said.

"Yeah you guys kind of just jumped into ya know?" Fez said. "You were never really friends."

Jackie nodded. "I know."

"So just slow down…take it one step at a time until your trust in him is fully regained." Brooke said.

"And Donna?" Jackie asked.

"Tell her how you really felt back then. But let her know that you do value your friendship. But it wasn't fair for her to treat you like that." Fez said.

Jackie smiled. "Where would I be without you too?"

"Who knows." Brooke said.

"I love you guys." She said as they hugged each other.

"We love you too." Fez said.

"Come on…let's go figure all this crap out." Brooke said helping her back into the car.

* * *

Back at the Foreman's, Donna was upstairs with Eric talking while the kids played down in the living room with Betsy and Kelso. Bob was standing with Red as Kitty babbled along and Hyde was still in the basement.

"Well this isn't how I wanted things to go at all." Kitty said as she took a huge sip of her drink.

"I told you not to get in the middle of the kids love lives." Red said shaking his head.

"Well they were just sitting around I had to do something about it!" Kitty said. "Those two are made for one another."

"And they will figure it out eventually." Red said.

"I don't know…" Bob said. "Tina Mongomery from down the street has still not figured out I'm the one for her."

"She's married Bob." Red said.

"So?" He asked.

Bob shook his head. "Look I'm just saying that Jackie and Hyde have a very complicated relationship. And Jackie happens to be a very sensitive person…you need to just let things happen for them."

"Yes but I want more grandbabies." Kitty said pouting.

"Well I wouldn't worry about that." Kelso said chiming in. "I heard from a very reliable source that the mail man knocked up Laurie when she was home for Thanksgiving."

"What?" Kitty and Red said together.

"Yeah. After dinner remember how she said she was going to visit an old friend?" Kelso asked.

"Yes. She was going to visit Kathy Stevenson." Kitty said.

"Yeah. Well Kathy is married to the paper boy whose brother is the mail man and well…things happened." Kelso said leaning back on his chair.

"Oh good lord." Kitty said sighing. "Red pour some more gin in here."

"Forget you…I'm gonna need this whole bottle." Red said taking it straight form the bottle."

"Well who is going to go make a alcohol run?" Kitty said stumbling over.

"Are you sure that's what you need right now?" Bob asked.

"Oh don't start with me Bob!" Kitty said. "Or I'll go down to Tina's husband and tell her you have been trying to break into their house for almost a year now!"

"Peter is nothing but muscle!" Bob yelled.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" Kitty asked glaring at him.

"I thought the holidays were about love and peace?" Kelso asked.

"Clearly they are about a whole lot of love according to my daughter." Red said knocking back another shot.

Just then the door opened and Brooke, Fez and Jackie came in the door with Fez helping her walk. Kitty immediately ran to their side.

"Oh Jackie! I'm so sorry!" She said hugging her.

Jackie hugged her back. "I know you meant well." Jackie said hugging her tightly. "It's just that Steven and I need to work things out on our own."

"I know." She said pulling back. "I just want to see you two being happy."

"And we will be. Eventually." Jackie said. "I don't know when that will be…but we'll get there."

Kitty held her face in her hands. "I know you will. And I promise that I will stay out of it…you have my word."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you."

"Where's Donna?" Fez asked.

"She's upstairs with Eric." Kitty said.

"Want me to help you up there?" Fez asked.

"Yes please." Jackie said as they made their way upstairs to Eric's room.

They cracked the door open slowly and saw Eric sitting with Donna on the bed. "Oh hey…" Eric said noticing them.

"Hi." Jackie whispered. "Think I can have a minute with Donna?"

Eric looked at Donna. "You gonna be ok?"

Donna nodded and wiped a few tears away. "Yeah."

Eric nodded and kissed her cheek. "Ok." He walked over to Fez and Jackie and hugged Jackie. "I'm sorry about all the pain you went through Jackie. I really am…"

Jackie hugged him back. "Thank you Eric."

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Fez said.

Jackie smiled. "We're going to be fine but thanks."

"Ok." Fez said. "Come on Eric." Fez said as they walked away.

Jackie hobbled over to Donna and sat beside her. "Hey…"

Donna wiped a tear away. "Hey…"

Jackie sighed. "Look Donna I-"

"No let me go first." Donna whispered. "Please…"

Jackie nodded. "Ok. Go ahead."

"You were right." Donna said as her lip began to tremble. "I did ditch you…I should have been there for you and taken your side but I didn't."

Jackie was surprised. "Oh…I don't-"

"You were there for me when I was upset about Eric and I just completely ignored your pain." She said. "That was so wrong of me and I'm so sorry."

Jackie smiled. "I really needed to hear that."

"I didn't know it at the time…but I think because Eric was gone I wanted a whole new life. So I pushed you away because having you as a best friend reminded me of Eric…and I didn't want to be reminded of him. But that was wrong of me." She said.

"I know you were hurting too Donna…I just needed you to be there for me too. And then to see you befriend Sam like that…the one person that I hated most…it just killed me." Jackie said sadly.

"I know that now. I'm so sorry Jackie…you have to believe me. I just…I didn't see it then. And honestly…I give you full permission to call me Big Red, Lumberjack, Musclewoman, Slut…bitch whatever you want to call me from now on!" Donna said honestly.

Jackie laughed. "Thanks Donna…but I think I've grown up enough so that I don't have to call you all those names. But…the fact that you would let me do that makes me realize how sorry you really are."

Donna smiled. "Ok. But the offer still stands."

"Thank you." Jackie said laughing.

Donna took her friends hands. "You're my best friend Jackie, and if I ever hurt you like that again…slap me."

Jackie laughed. "Ok."

"I never thought we would be friends…but you really have one of the biggest hearts out of anyone I know. You've always been there for me and I promise form now on I will always be here for you too. No matter what. And no Blonde, Trans Am owning harlot is going to take your place ever!" Donna vowed.

"Good to know." Jackie said.

"And if you want to know a secret…I thought Sam was really dumb. And boring…and did I mention annoying?" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Really? I thought you actually liked her." Jackie said.

"Not at all! I just pretended I did cuz I didn't want anything that reminded me of life when Eric was here." She said.

"So you actually hated her?" Jackie asked.

Donna nodded. "Yes."

"And you love me?" Jackie said smiling.

Donna laughed. "Of course. Who doesn't?"

"I know right?" Jackie said as they both began to laugh.

"So…are we good?" She asked.

Jackie stared at her for a moment. "If you hold true to your promise of not letting another blonde harlot get in the way of our friendship…" Jackie asked.

"I swear on my life that I won't." Donna said squeezing her hand.

Jackie smiled. "Then yes…we're good."

Donna sighed. "Oh thank God."

Jackie smiled. "I've missed you Lumberjack."

"And I've missed you to midget." Donna said as they both leaned in for a hug.

Jackie pushed her. "You don't get to call me midget back." She teased.

Donna laughed. "Right. Sorry."

Jackie smiled. "Anyway…now that you're back…I need your opinion on something."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Hyde." Donna said.

"It might…" Jackie whispered.

"Ok. Shoot." Donna said moving to get comfortable.

"Do you think that Steven and I are meant to be together?" Jackie asked.

Donna smiled. "Of course I do."

"You do?" Jackie asked smiling.

"Of course. Who else would put up with the two of you?" Donna said smirking.

"Donna!" Jackie said smacking her. "I'm being serious here…" Jackie said cracking a smile.

Donna laughed and sat up. "Ok. You want the truth?" Jackie nodded. "Yes. I do think the two of you are meant to be together. Would you like to know why?"

"Yes. But only if you aren't just being a smartass." Jackie warned her.

Donna smiled. "I won't be. I promise."

"Ok then. Yes I would like to know." Jackie said leaning in.

"Well you and Hyde have come from similar backgrounds." Donna said. "You grew up with flaky parents and you had to deal with a lot. No one else understood what you were going through; you had to take care of yourselves. But when you found each other, you had someone else to lean on…and you grew up together. You make each other better and you love each other so much that it hurts to watch sometimes."

Jackie felt the tears in her eyes. "You make some good points."

Donna smiled. "I think back then you guys were so afraid to get hurt like you always had been that you kept each other at a distance. You hurt each other…because you were afraid to get hurt first."

"Do you think we will screw it up again?" Jackie asked.

"No. You guys couldn't take the pain again." Donna said. "Plus you're grown up enough to be in a real mature relationship."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I do." Donna said honestly.

Jackie took a deep breath. "I sure hope so."

Donna smiled. "Me too. Otherwise…I think you're going to be the end of all of us."

Jackie pinched her. "Bitch."

"I thought you weren't going to call me those names!" Donna said.

"Yeah well…whatever. You said the offer still stands." Jackie said smirking at her.

Donna laughed and got off the bed, turning her back to her friend. "Need a lift?"

"That would be helpful." Jackie said. "Thank goodness I have such a strong and manly friend."

"The torture isn't going to end is it?" Donna asked.

Jackie laughed as she wrapped her arms around Donna's shoulders. "No. It isn't."

"Glad to have you back Jackie." Donna said.

Jackie laughed. "It's good to be back."

* * *

Down in the basement, Hyde was going through old boxes of things he had left there after he moved. There were old clothes, old records, shoes and bedding but nothing that would mean anything to Jackie. Sighing he went to sit down on the old cot when he knocked over a box he hadn't gone through.

"Great." Hyde said kneeling down to pick up the contents.

It was a box of old schoolwork from High School. Old tests, books and notes littered the box. But there was one notebook that caught his eye. It was a black note book with Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix and Pink Floyd stickers covering it. He recognized it instantly and picked it up.

"Huh." Hyde said flipping through the pages, smiling he realized it was the perfect gift for Jackie.

* * *

Ten minuets later, the gang was assembled in the living room after the little fight in the basement. They had talked it through and all had been forgiven, everyone would stay out of the Jackie and Hyde relationship and let them work it out themselves. Kitty was placing the presents under the tree while Jackie played with Donna, Brooke and the kids. Eric came up behind Hyde who was leaning up against the stairs watching them and he tapped him on the back.

"Hey man." Eric said.

Hyde nodded. "Hey."

"So did you figure out what to give Jackie?" He asked.

Hyde nodded. "Yup. It's under the tree." He said.

Eric smiled. "Oh really? You didn't even go to the store. What is it?"

"It's one of my old notebooks from English." He said.

Eric stared at him for a moment. "Uh…ok?"

Hyde laughed. "Figured that would be your reaction."

"I guess I don't really get it." Eric said.

"Did you have Mrs. Rainne Senior Year?" He asked.

Eric nodded. "Yeah. She was the one that made us write those journals."

Hyde nodded. "Exactly."

Eric smiled. "Ohhhhh, so you're going to give it to her so she can finally see how much she means to you?"

"Everything in there is pretty much about Jackie." Hyde said.

Eric nudged his friend. "You really are good at this relationship thing when you try."

Hyde nodded. "Yep."

"I think she is going to love it." Eric said.

"I hope so. This is my last chance with her." He said.

Just then Jackie turned to them and smiled sweetly making Eric smile. "I wouldn't worry Hyde…I'm pretty sure she misses you too."

Hyde winked at her. "Good. Because I love that woman."

For the rest of the night, the gang sang Christmas carols, shared old stories and laughed a lot. Jackie sat next to Hyde almost all night and they were both anxious for tomorrow. And Kitty hadn't given up hope that by tomorrow, they would be back together.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll try and update quicker this time. **


	6. More Than You Could Ever Know

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet! My boyfriend surprised me with a skiing trip to Canada so I wasn't prepared to update again. I just got home yesterday so i knew I had to write something right away. I hope you like this, it's the last chapter unless I decide to do an epilogue or something. But I hope you like it! Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

The next day was Christmas. Everyone was supposed to meet at the Foreman's at one o'clock according to Mrs. Foreman. They had gone to church in the morning and those who had kids celebrated quietly at home. Hyde was listening to the radio in the living room waiting for Jackie to finish getting ready. They had fifteen minutes to get to the Foreman's before Kitty had a nervous breakdown.

"You almost ready Jacks? Kitty is going to freak." He said looking at his watch.

"Be there in a second." She called from the bedroom.

Hyde laughed and mumbled to himself. "Which means she will be ready in an hour."

Jackie limped to the door. "I heard that." She giggled.

Hyde got up and turned to her. "Great you're re-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw her.

Jackie blushed and looked down at her white dress with black lace. "Do I look terrible?"

Hyde cleared his throat. "No. Not at all…" He smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Jackie pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Oh. Thank you."

He smiled and walked over to her. "Don't mention it."

"You look very handsome yourself." She said straightening out his tie.

Hyde shrugged. "Mrs. Foreman wanted us all to look nice."

Jackie nodded. "Well, are you ready?"

"Uh yeah." He said taking a shaky breath.

"Are you ok?" Jackie asked staring up at him curiously.

"Yeah. No I'm fine." He said smiling.

"You sure?" She asked doubting him.

Hyde smiled at her pushing his nerves away. "I'm fine."

Jackie nodded her head. "Ok…"

Hyde smiled nervously. "Let's go."

Hyde walked to the door to open it and Jackie stared at him wondering what he was so nervous about. She limped over to him and he placed a hand on her lower back to help her along. The ride was filled with comfortable conversation but Jackie could still tell that something was bothering Hyde. When they got to the Foreman's it was only a matter of seconds before they were separated by the chaos.

Fez and Jackie were sitting together on the couch. "So do you have any idea what Hyde got you?"

Jackie looked at him. "No. And it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Fez said rolling his eyes.

"Steven doesn't need to get me anything. We didn't discuss it." She said fidgeting with the rings on her fingers.

"Well it is Christmas, everyone gets something for everyone." Fez said. "You got him something."

"Yes but it's nothing big." She said.

"But it means something to him." He said. "Oh! What if he bought you a diamond ring!"

Jackie gasped. "Ok that is not even funny."

"Well what if he did? What would you say?" He asked.

"Well I would say no." Jackie said.

"But why? You love him. You told me that." Fez said whining.

"Yes. I love him. But we are not ready for marriage. Not yet anyway…" Jackie said looking over at Hyde.

"Oh…yet?" Fez asked smiling.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up."

Just then, Kitty came in rocking back and forth on the account that she had downed an entire bottle of champagne already. "It's time for presents!"

Red sighed. "Oh lord…"

"Shut it Red." Kitty said stumbling over to him.

"Who is going first?" Donna asked.

"I have something for my little boy." Kitty said pinching Eric's cheek.

"Mom, I'm married now. Do you still have to call me your little boy?" He asked.

"Yes. Now shut your mouth and open your present." Kitty said giggling as she handed him a big box wrapped in red paper.

"Ok." Eric said setting into the couch to open the present. "What is this?"

"It's something that I know you love." Kitty said.

"Oh my God, did you get me the new Death Star model?" Eric asked ripping through the paper.

Donna bowed her head. "Oh no…"

"He's your husband." Jackie teased.

"Mom I can't believe you got me a-" Eric paused. "…new pair of rain boots."

Kitty giggled. "I saw that your old ones were getting ragged." She said. "I know it is time for a new pair."

Eric smiled. "Yeah…thanks Mom…"

"Those will go really well with your rain coat." Hyde teased.

Eric glared at him. "Shut up."

"Steven…I have something for you too." Kitty said giggling as she went to hand him a box.

"Yeah let's see what she got you." Eric whispered under his breath.

"Probably better then what you got." Hyde whispered back to him.

"Well go ahead and open it." Kitty said.

Hyde smiled at Kitty and opened the box to find a new tape player for his car. "Oh man…Mrs. Foreman this is awesome."

"You've got to be kidding me." Eric mumbled.

"This is awesome." Hyde said. "Thank you Mrs. Foreman."

"You're welcome sweetie." She said kissing his cheek.

"Daddy can we open presents now?" Betsy asked her father.

"Sure kiddo." Kelso said handing her presents.

"Everyone start passing things out." Kitty said handing out boxes.

Jackie gave Fez a box and smiled at him. "Here Fezzie."

"Thanks." He said opening it. "Oh! New mousse for my hair and a curling iron!"

"I figured it was time you had your own rather than use mine." Jackie said.

"Thank you Jackie." Fez said hugging her.

"Oh Eric this necklace is beautiful!" Donna said hugging her husband.

"Only the best for you baby." Eric said kissing her.

"A new doll!" Betsy screamed. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy!"

Kitty walked over to Red. "This is for you honey."

Red smiled. "Thank you." He opened the box and found a framed picture of him and his buddies from the War. "Oh Kitty…this is great."

"Merry Christmas Red." She said kissing him.

Red pulled out a diamond bracelet and dangled it in front of her face. "Merry Christmas."

Kitty gasped. "Oh Red…"

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said kissing him gently.

Kelso patted Hyde on the back. "Hey man this is great. I totally needed a new helmet, that last tumble down the driveway really did that one in."

Hyde nodded. "Sure thing man. And thanks for this new Zeppelin documentary, really cool."

"No problem." They said shaking hands.

"Hey this is for you Uncle Hyde." Betsy said handing a present to Hyde.

"Thanks Bests. Is this from you?" He asked.

"No." Betsy said climbing up onto his lap. "It just says to Hyde."

Hyde sighed. "Hm…alright we should open this."

Betsy nodded. "Do it."

Hyde smiled and opened the package to reveal the framed photo of he and his grandmother. "Huh…"

"Who is that?" Betsy asked.

"That is me and my Grandma." Hyde said looking at Betsy.

"That's you?" Betsy asked.

Hyde smiled. "Yup."

"But you're so little." Betsy said looking at him curiously.

"I was once your age." He said.

Betsy laughed. "No you weren't."

Hyde smiled. "Yes. I was."

"Wow…" Betsy said pointing at him. "You still had all that curly hair."

Hyde laughed. "Something's never change."

"Well who is this from?" Betsy asked.

"I don't know…" Hyde whispered. "I never showed this picture to anyone…in fact…it was hidden in my-" He stopped. "Huh…"

"What?" Betsy asked.

"Jackie?" Hyde asked.

Jackie looked over at him. "Yes Steven?"

"Is this from you?" He asked holding up the photo.

Jackie blushed. "Uh…yes."

He smiled. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Jackie pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm…glad you like it."

"How did you know about it though?" He asked.

"Well you know that I've always been a snooper…" She whispered.

"When?" He asked cracking a smile at her.

"I saw it many years ago. I knew it must have meant a lot to you so I wanted to get it refurbished for you." She said.

Hyde reached over and patted her hand. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He said back to her.

"Jackie can you help me with the drinks?" Donna asked

Jackie nodded. "Sure. Let's go." She said smiling at Hyde once more.

"So when are you going to give Jackie the gift?" Eric asked.

Hyde smiled. "Just relax."

Little did Hyde know, Betsy had grabbed it and ran into the kitchen to give it too Jackie. "Auntie Jackie this is for you."

Jackie looked down at her. "Oh really?"

"I think it's from Uncle Hyde." Betsy said.

"Oh?" Jackie asked feeling the blush.

"Oh my God open it!" Donna said gasping.

Jackie smiled. "Ok, ok!"

"Here." Betsy said handing it to her.

Jackie took a deep breath. "What could this be?" She said tearing the paper away to reveal a notebook.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"It's a notebook…" Jackie whispered crinkling her eyebrows.

"A notebook? Why would Hyde give you a notebook?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sure." Jackie said opening it to the first page.

"What does it say?" Donna asked.

"What do you want for the future?" Jackie said. "That's the question…it must be from school."

"Well what was his answer?" Donna asked.

Jackie leaned against the counter and began to read…

* * *

_December 3, 1978_

"_I've never thought much about my future before. When I was little, I never thought that I would get through each day because of the family life I had. My parents made me feel useless, that I would never amount to anything. But now I'm starting to feel differently, and that scares the crap out of me. _

_What does the future actually mean? Are we all supposed to live that fairy tail life where we get married and have children? Do we all get those perfect jobs and live each day with a smile on our face? I don't know. I may never know…but lately it feels that that future may just be possible.  
There is someone in my life that makes me feel worth something these days. The smile on her face brings me to a place where when I'm with her I don't have to feel so alone. And as scary as that is, I don't want to have this feeling end. _

_But I'm afraid that I don't have what it takes to make her happy, to make her want to stick around. Why would she want someone like me? Someone as beautiful as her, with those two mismatched eyes that make my heart skip a beat…why would she want me?  
She makes me want to have a future, a future where we live happily ever after with three kids, a house on a lake and a dog. But I don't think I could ever give her that. She deserves so much more than what I can give her because I don't know what I want to me. She deserves someone who can buy her that house on the lake, all I can offer is a small dingy bedroom in the basement of my best friend's house. She deserves so much more than that. But I don't want to let her go…When did life become so complicated? And what is a future really?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow…" Donna whispered.

"Yeah…" Jackie said.

"I don't get it." Betsy said looking up at them.

"Go play with your new toys." Donna said winking at her.

Betsy smiled. "Ok." She said running back to the living room.

Donna turned back to Jackie. "You ok?"

Jackie sighed and looked up at her friend. "I don't know…"

"That's pretty intense." Donna said. "I can't believe he gave it to you…"

"This whole notebook is full." Jackie whispered.

"Well are you going to read it all?" Donna asked.

Jackie looked up at her. "I want to. But I'm afraid it's going to be to overwhelming…"

"Jackie he gave it to you for a reason. He obviously wants you to read it." Donna said.

Jackie nodded. "I know…but I'm scared…" She whispered.

"I'll leave you alone." Donna said.

"But Donna…" Jackie whispered.

"Read it Jackie…you really need too." Donna said.

Jackie sighed as she watched Donna walk away. Taking one last look at the first entry, Jackie limped her way down the basement stairs to be alone. She sat down on the couch and opened the notebook again and began to read.

_**Who do you trust?**_

_February 11, 1978_

_Trust has always been a sore subject for me. My parents ran out on me and I don't have much extended family. I guess it's always hindered my ability to be in relationships with both friends and girls. I've jumped from girl to girl not letting myself get close to anyone. But things are different now. _

_I have someone in my life that is really important to me. For the first time in my life I really trust someone and that scares the crap out of me. What if I put my trust into her and she leaves just like everyone else? Should I push her away before she can hurt me? Or will that make me lose out on the opportunity to really be happy? Why does it have to be so complicated? This sucks. _

_

* * *

  
_

Upstairs, Hyde was playing with the kids and their new toys. Donna was watching them with a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Eric asked.

"Jackie is downstairs reading Hyde's Christmas present." Donna said smirking.

"How did she get it?" Eric asked.

"Betsy brought it to her." She said.

"Does Hyde know yet?" Eric asked.

"I don't think so." Donna said shaking her head.

"He was a bit nervous about this present. Did you get any reaction out of her?" Eric asked curiously.

"I think she was very happy about it…but surprised." Donna said.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because Hyde never really opened up to her about anything." Donna said.

"You think we should warn him that she has it?" Eric asked.

"Give her a few more minutes." Donna said watching Hyde play with her children.

* * *

Downstairs, Jackie was curled up on the couch, furiously reading page after page of Hyde's revelations. It seemed that even after the school year ended, Hyde had continued writing his feelings down and Jackie couldn't seem to get enough.

_July 16, 1978_

_Jackie still hasn't made a decision between me and Kelso. I'm getting pretty pissed about it because I thought she really loved me. I know what I did was wrong but how could she put me in the same category as Kelso? Yes, I did cheat on her but I wouldn't do it again. I'm not a complete moron like him. And I thought she was over him, but this makes me question her feelings about me. But when you think about it, why would she want someone like me? She deserves so much more than what I can offer her but I can't seem to let her go.  
The truth is, she really makes me happy. But I guess I was just waiting for her to figure out that she deserved better. That's why when I saw her and Kelso on the couch I just instinctively believed that she was cheating. I'm a good for nothing burn out who barely graduated High School. I'm sure they only passed me because they didn't want me around anymore. I have no clue what I'm going to do with my life, for all I know I'll be living in the Foreman's basement until I'm old and grey. Jackie is still in High School, there is so much out there for her so why would she get dragged down by me?_

_But would Kelso be much better than her? Maybe she just needs to find a completely new guy all together. The thought of that kills me though; I really want to be with her again. I don't know how much longer I can wait though for her to make a decision. The longer she makes us wait, the more I think she is going to pick Kelso. I don't know what I would do if she picked him. I don't think I could be friends with the both of them because it would hurt too much to see them together. Is that how Kelso felt? I don't know…I don't think he felt the way I do about Jackie. But of course I had to go and fuck things up…my parents were right…I'm worthless. And now Jackie knows it too._

_August 18, 1978_

_Today Jackie was wandering around in that little sexy bikini of hers. I thought I was going to die! I'm sure she is slowly trying to kill me. I mean…how was I supposed to react to that? I know that she said she wanted to be with me again but I'm so angry that she compared me to Kelso. That's why I didn't fall right back into her again…although I kind of hate myself for it. I do want to be with her…I just don't want to hurt her again or get hurt myself._

_But now I feel like we can't be back together because I said no already. But God she looked so sexy…I just wanted to grab her and bring her downstairs. But I feel bad now that I said no. What am I going to do?_

_September 3, 1978_

_Jackie and I have been back together for a few weeks now. And I'm really happy. It seems different this time and that makes me really happy. Jackie's still in school so we don't get to hang out all the time, but I pick her up from school and we hang out all night until I have to bring her home. _

_My favorite times with her are late at night when were in my room alone. Usually the group splits up as everyone heads home. Jackie and I sneak off to my room for an hour or too until I bring her home. Even if we are just lying on the bed together in complete silence, it's perfect. Just having her in my arms calms me, makes me feel complete and loved and I couldn't ask for more. _

_I know there are times when I tell people and Jackie that her nagging and constant talking annoys me…but it's actually turned into a comfort. Hearing her voice makes me realize I'm not alone. I have her and if I have it my way, she'll be sticking around for a long time. _

Jackie wiped a few tears away giving herself a breather before moving onto the next entry. "Oh Steven…"

* * *

Upstairs, Eric was getting antsy. "I think I gotta tell Hyde now."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Donna said.

Just then Hyde came over to them. "Hey, have you guys seen Jackie? I want to give her her present now."

"Yeah…about that…" Donna whispered.

Hyde looked at Eric. "What is she talking about?"

"Betsy sort of brought Jackie the notebook a little while ago." Eric said.

"What?" Hyde asked. "Did she open it?"

"Yes." Donna said. "I was with her."

"Well…what was her reaction?" Hyde asked.

"I think she was confused at first…" Donna said. "But then I think she was excited to read it."

"Where is she?" Hyde asked.

"I think she probably went downstairs." Donna said.

"Crap I'm nervous…" Hyde said fidgeting.

"Just go down there and talk to her." Eric said. "This is what you want right?"

Hyde smiled. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Then go…" Eric said.

Hyde nodded. "Ok. I'm going."

Hyde walked out of the room and Eric and Donna smiled at each other. "I think they are finally going to be happy…" Eric said.

"God I hope so. They deserve it." Donna whispered.

* * *

Hyde made his way downstairs and stopped on the stairs to watch Jackie for a moment. There she sat, her legs pulled up to her chest reading intently as the tears fell from her face. He couldn't tell if they were happy tears, or if she was angry or sad. Taking a deep breath he made his way to her but the old stairs creaked catching her attention before he could get to her. Her head snapped up and she saw him, the tears falling harder now.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

"It's ok." She paused. "Hi…"

He smiled nervously. "Hi…"

"Donna told me you were down here." He said walking over to her to stand at the end of the couch.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah…Betsy kind of gave me the gift."

"Do you completely hate it?" He asked looking down.

Jackie smiled at him. "Not at all."

"You're crying…" He whispered.

"Yeah. I am." She said laughing trying to make herself presentable.

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" He whispered.

"Maybe a little bit of both?" She said laughing.

Hyde smiled and sat down on his chair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jackie pulled her legs into an Indian style position on the couch. "Will you read me the last entry you wrote?"

Hyde smiled at her. "Sure."

She handed him the notebook and got comfortable, making sure not to look away from him. Hyde took a deep breath, glanced back up at her and then opened to the last page. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_August 20, 1979_

_Well…I guess it's officially over. Me and Jackie that is. She left for Chicago and I went after her, only to find her with Kelso in a towel. They said nothing happened and I think that part of me believes that…but of course I had to fuck things up. I ran of to Las Vegas and got married without even remembering it. The look on Jackie's face when Sam walked in the door was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life. I knew in that moment…there was nothing I could do or say to make it better. It's over. _

_Of course I could have run after her, groveled at her feet and begged for forgiveness…but I couldn't. I can't imagine hurting her anymore than I have. She deserves to be happy, to find someone who will treat her better than I ever did. Part of me feels happy that she is free of me because now she can be free to do all the things she needs to do and deserves to do. She has the opportunity to be whatever she wants to be now and I want to see her happy. _

_As much as it will kill me to be without her, this is for the best. She deserves more. I'm not worthy of someone so beautiful. I will always love her, no one could ever come close to how much she means to me. I don't love Sam, I never could. She repulses me…but at least I don't have to face the realization of being alone without Jackie. Sometimes…I close my eyes and try to pretend its Jackie beside me and not Sam. Sometimes it works, other times I feel those cold hands, that long body and I know it's not Jackie. She doesn't make me feel warm, Jackie's hands always made my heart flutter. Jackie's body always fit perfectly beside me, Sam and I have to fight over the bed. God I miss Jackie…but I have to pretend that I don't so that she can live her life…the one she deserves to have without me. _

_I don't think I'll ever get over the pain of being without her…she is one of a kind. I'll love her until the day I die…but its over. I just have to keep telling myself that. For her sake…I'll pretend to be happy. But until the day that I die, I will miss those beautiful mismatched eyes that hold my heart. But like all the fairy tales say…the beautiful princess never falls in love with the lonely beggar…that's life. Well I guess that's it…its over. Nothing more to say. It was a good run…and at least I can live with the memories of my little tiny dancer…_

Hyde closed the book and looked up at Jackie who was bawling her eyes out at this point. He wasn't sure what to do and he just looked down at the ground. "Jackie?"

"Steven…god if I had known…" She said wiping the tears away.

"I just wanted you to be happy…" He whispered.

"Steven you made me happy." She said honestly.

"But when Sam showed up I thought that it was just over, that you could never forgive me." He said.

"I wanted you to fight for me." She said moving closer to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. If you had told me you loved me, made me realize how much you cared I would have forgiven you." She said reaching for his hand.

"I didn't know…" He whispered.

"And I didn't know you still cared…" She whispered.

"Jackie I'll always care." He said squeezing her hand.

"Steven…" She whispered moving even closer.

"Do you hate the present?" He asked moving his hand to caress her face.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

"I thought maybe you would want something more." He said licking his lips reveling in her beauty.

She smiled. "Steven…all I wanted for Christmas was you…" She paused and patted the notebook. "And that's exactly what you gave me…"

Hyde smiled. "Huh…so who knew you didn't have to spend any money to make a girl infinitely happy?"

Jackie giggled. "I guess I'm growing up."

"That you are." He said cupping her face.

"Steven…?" She asked.

"Mmmm?" He asked looking over her body.

"I need you." She whispered nervously.

"God I need you too." He said as he grabbed her face and began kissing her with all his might.

"Steven." She whispered as he pushed her back on the couch, covering her body with his own.

"I love you." He said huskily as his lips made his way down her neck.

"I love you too." She said as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he kissed them all away.

She let out a small laugh. "Yes."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

Jackie nodded. "You are always what I want Steven. You're my everything…" She said holding his face in her hands. "Please know that…"

He smiled down at her. "Right back at ya."

"Never leave again…" She said cupping his cheeks with her small hands. "I could never take it, I wouldn't survive it again."

"I wouldn't either. This is what I want Jackie…just you. Right here in my arms…forever. I promise you that…I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" He asked smiling down at her.

She nodded. "Ok."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Ok."

They began to kiss again when Jackie pulled away. "Oh and Steven?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

"For the record…you're not the lonely beggar." She whispered nuzzling his nose.

Hyde smiled at her. "Oh yeah? Then who am I?"

"You're Steven Hyde. My perfect prince." She said looking him in the eye.

Hyde smiled at her. "God I love you."

With that, they became a heap of clothes and limbs on the couch mist the passion that surrounded them. For the first time in a very long time, they felt secure and at peace in each others arms. When it was over, they lay in each others arms, snuggled on the old torn couch that enclosed so many memories for all of them. Jackie placed a kiss on his perfectly chiseled chest as Hyde stroked her back with his fingertips.

"That was perfect." Jackie whispered.

Hyde smiled and kissed the top of her messy hair. "That it was."

"Steven do you think it will be different this time?" She asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Jackie moved carefully to be able to look him in the eye. "I just mean…are we ready this time…for a real, committed relationship."

Hyde took a deep breath. "There is no such thing as a perfect relationship, you know that right?"

Jackie nodded. "Of course I do."

"Because it's not going to be easy. We're going to have fights…and there will be times when we want to kill each other or just want to give up…." He whispered.

Jackie swallowed nervously. "I know…"

"But…yes I think we will be alright this time." He said twirling her hair around his strong fingers.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes." He said tapping her nose. "I mean…who else would put up with us?"

Jackie laughed. "Steven…"

He chuckled. "But seriously, we're going to be just fine."

"How do you know?" She asked tracing his jaw line.

"Because I can't live without you." He said which caught her attention so they looked each other in the eye.

Jackie smiled up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

She reached up and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much Steven Hyde. Never stopped…and I never will."

"Those are the most amazing words I've ever heard." He said to her. "I don't deserve you."

"Yeah. You really do." She said as they began to kiss passionately again for round two.

* * *

Upstairs, Kitty was cleaning up the paper and boxes scattered around the room. The kids were all falling asleep as the gang all sat together and talked about old times. Kitty sighed and looked at Eric.

"Well where are Jackie and Steven?" She asked. "I haven't seen them in forever."

Eric looked at Donna. "Do you think they murdered each other?"

"Either that or they…" She said smiling.

"Well I'm not going to look if they are doing that…" Eric said scrunching up his nose.

Kitty sighed. "Oh I'll go find them."

"Mom I don't know if that is such a good idea." Eric said.

"Oh nonsense." Kitty said going through the kitchen door.

Eric sighed. "Well this oughta be good…" He said leaning back in his chair.

Donna nodded. "Prepare for the scream."

* * *

Hyde and Jackie were wrapped in ecstasy on the couch as Kitty bounded the stairs. "Steven, Ja-" She stopped dead on the stairs as Hyde grabbed a blanket. "Oh my…" She said giggling.

"Mrs. Foreman!" Hyde yelled. "Uh…I…"

"Oh my god!" She said clapping her hands. "It worked!"

Hyde laughed and sat in front of Jackie to cover her up. "Mrs. Foreman…"

"I knew it would work! I knew I could make you two get back together!" She yelled.

Jackie laughed and put her forehead on his shoulder. "Oh she is never going to shut up."

"Nope." Hyde said laughing.

"This is wonderful!" Kitty said running to hug them. "Everyone come down here quick!"

"Oh no…no Mrs. Foreman!" Hyde said as Jackie jumped around to find her clothes. "Shit…" Hyde mumbled as everyone bounded the stairs.

"Look!" Kitty said pointing to Jackie and Hyde who were half dressed now.

"Please don't..." Hyde whispered.

Jackie laughed. "Too late."

"They totally did it!" Kelso screamed. "Oh yeah! You owe me ten bucks Fez!"

"Kelso!" Hyde yelled.

"This is so cute." Donna said. "You love each other…" She said.

"Donna…can you guys at least get the kids out of here?" Jackie asked feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh right…come on kids…shooo." Donna said winking at them.

"Yeah can we like get dressed or something?" Hyde asked everyone. "Please?"

"They need their privacy." Kitty said winking at them. "Come on."

Everyone made their way upstairs leaving an embarrassed Jackie and Hyde alone on the couch. Hyde just shook his head as Jackie laughed and held Hyde close.

"Oh come on…we wouldn't want them any other way." Jackie said pinching him.

Hyde pinched her back and she giggled. "Yeah…I guess we wouldn't…"

Jackie leaned over and kissed her. "We're gonna be ok."

"Yeah." He said kissing her back. "We are."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Let's get dressed and go upstairs…God knows they are waiting."

Hyde nodded and patted her leg. "Let's go."

* * *

An hour later, the kids were in bed and the adults were huddled around the living room drinking and laughing. Jackie was perched on Hyde's lap on the couch as they stole affectionate glances and kisses from time to time.

"So…I guess my plan worked after all." Kitty said smiling triumphantly.

Hyde threw his head back as Jackie and everyone laughed. "You're never going to stop are you?"

"Nope." Kitty said giggling. "I mean…I brought the two of you back together."

Hyde nodded. "That you did."

"And you were mad at me at first for trying to but in…" Kitty said pointing at him.

"So I was…" He nodded.

"But…I just wanted you to be happy." Kitty said patting his hand.

Hyde smiled and looked at Jackie. "I am."

"Good." Kitty said kissing his cheek.

"Are you?" Donna asked Jackie. "Are you happy Jackie?"

Jackie smiled at Donna and then looked down at Hyde. "Very."

"So I would say this was a very successful Christmas." Fez said holding up his glass. "We all got just what we wanted."

"To friends." Eric said holding his glass up.

"To love." Jackie said holding her glass up as everyone followed.

"To life." Red said. "I'd say we've all had a pretty good run…"

Hyde smiled. "And there is much more to come…"

Jackie smiled at him and whispered. "Together."

He smiled back up at her. "Together."

With that, everyone clinked their glasses together and Jackie and Hyde shared a kiss. Fez was right; everyone had gotten what they wanted for Christmas. Especially Jackie and Hyde…they got…each other.

* * *

**Well...what did you think? Let me know! Review Review Review! Hope you liked it! Thanks for all the support! :) **


End file.
